400:The Donna Adventures of High School Story
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna is attending high school and must face a lot of troubles with her new cheerleading friends, "Emma", "Caleb", "Aiden", "Payton", and "Sydney" and her boyfriend, "Michael". Please R&R
1. First day of school

Donna was waking up in her new bedroom, "I can't believe we're in Rosewood, Pennsylvania!" Donna shouted.

"I am Groot(So why are we here again?)" Groot asked.

"Daddy got a job transfer here at the local funeral parlor," Donna explained.

"Your old man is still goth as usual hub Kiddo?" Rocket said.

"I'm afraid so." Donna answered., "Mommy is going to go look for a job.

"So Kiddo," Rocket replied, "You're going to start high school."

"I am Groot(Go for the lace one)" Groot suggested.

"Your right Groot," Donna replied, "I should wear the lace dress and just in case I get chilly, I'll wear the blue sweater."

Later at Oliver M. Berry High, she saw some kids walk. There they saw her and her clothes, "Did you see that new girl?" asked one student.

"I love her clothes." answered another.

"We're starting high school." shouted another student.

"And Homecoming is just around the corner." said the black girl.

Donna thought they were really cool and thinks they're really good friends.

At the courtyard, she was looking around when she got to the statue of Ollie the Tiger. There a Native-American girl came in, "Can I take your picture by the tiger statue?" she asked, "It's for the yearbook."

"Okay," Donna replied.

After she took Donna's photo, she saw a blonde girl. She introduced herself as Emma Hawkings and that she almost hyperventilated on her first day, last year. That's when Donna knew she was a transfer student as well, "So what room are you in?" asked Emma. "I'm in 225B"

"Me too!" Donna exclaimed, "Let's go together."

They both held each other's arms and walked off, even though they just met.

Inside, they sat down when a hunky bad boy came in, "Hey Babe." he said, "You're sitting in my chair and my names, "Michael."

Donna looked and felt lovestruck, "Like what you see." Michael said,

"My bad," Donna replied,

Then she sat next to an African-American boy. "Hey, I'm "Caleb" greeted the boy, "Your new in town aren't ya?"

Then a red-haired boy came in, "Bro, have you been thinking about Zoe again?" he asked, "You're way too hung up on her."

"Sorry Bryan," Caleb replied.

Then he looked at Donna, "You got something to say to me, Newbie?" Bryan asked.

Donna shook her head. He said that he likes people who shut up and she should come to his party tonight. "And leave your sidekick at home," he said,

"My what?" Dona asked.

"Emma Hawkings," Bryan answered, "She's not welcome."

Emma stands up and ran out of the room crying. Donna decided to go after her. She followed her to the girl's room and comforted her. Donna told her that she thinks Brian is a total loser. Emma explained that last year, she spent all of it on homework, reading trash novels and doodling pics of Caleb in my notebook. Also, she has never been to a party, "Another thing," Donna replied, "Let's be losers together."

As they were hugging, a Latino girl came out of the stall. There they decided that they should go back to class.

After class, Michael caught up with them. He explained that he was impressed by what Donna did. "I'm not used to compliments," Michael said, "But upbringing, you know. I didn't even catch your name."

"Donna Solo" she greeted "And you don't seem bad to me."

There they blushed.

Later, an assembly came. An African-American woman came up, "Welcome to the first day of school children." she said

"Who's that?" Donna asked.

"That's the new Principal, Principal Hughs" Caleb explained. "She's in charge here. I learned it from my friend, "Wes"

"Welcome to your first day of school," she said nervously, "Sorry, I just moved here from Berry Elementary, so this is a new environment for me. You're all so big."

"She's treating us like kids," Michael whispered.

After the assembly, she saw the same girl who was in the bathroom. The girl introduced herself as, "Maria Flores" and explained that she's wondering if Donna could answer some questions "Are you planning to go to the dance?" she asked.

"I'll think about it," Donna answered,

"I'm guessing that's a maybe." Maria explained, "Should I buy 10 gallons of punch or fifty? A single bag of Doritos or a thousand?"

"Probably 400," Emma suggested.

There she stormed off in a stressed mode.

Later they arrived at lunch. The duo couldn't decide where to eat, then they saw the cheerleaders and decided to hang with them. The Asian girl introduced her as, "Sydney" the black girl introduced herself as, "Payton" and the blonde girl introduced herself as, "Mia" They got along just fine, except for Mia.

"Let's eat quickly so we can head prepare for cheerleading tryouts next week" Payton recalled,

"Cool," Sydney said, "I can do the aerials this time."

"We'll see," Mia growled, "So Donna right? Are you going to tryout for cheerleading?"

"We'll" Donna answered, "I'm new."

"There's nothing wrong with that. You're a blank slate." Sydney said.

"As long as you respect your elders you're fine." Mia said.

After school, she ran into Caleb and Emma who were chatting by the curb. He explained that he and Brian have been friends since forever and sometimes he can be a jerk. He couldn't just bare unfriend him.

Then a pretty girl with brown hair came in. She was Caleb's girlfriend Zoe. She explained that she goes to the rivaling school, "Hearst High". "Remember Brian's party tonight and don't invite these 2 losers." she said.

Donna started to hate her, "Maybe we should try being bad," Donna said, "Let's crash the party."


	2. Party Crashers

Later that night at the Solo residents, Donna was getting ready to go to the party when her parents, Rocket and Groot came in, "There's our Little Skywalker" Ben said, "Was your first day of school grrrreat!"

"It's fine," Donna answered.

"What's on the agenda Kiddo?" Rocket asked,

"I'm going to a party," Donna explained.

"On a school night?" Lea asked, "We're impressed, you're making new friends already."

"You are!" Donna shouted.

"Just don't be late okay," Ben said.

"I am Groot(Can I come?" Groot asked.

Donna nodded and she placed him in her sweater pocket. She gave her parents a hug and she ran off. Rocket wondered if he could bring deadly missiles to the party, but they refused so Rocket wouldn't blow the cover.

Later she arrived at Brian's house. There she met Emma. Inside, they saw that the place was party central. 200 of Brian's closest friends pack the place, dancing and hanging out by the backyard pool. Brian noticed the girls and was shocked He knew they weren't invited. Donna saw Michael and felt cupid struck.

"Hey," he said, "Everyone okay here?"

"Just trying to keep the rabble out," Brian answered,

"I think you've mistaken Brian," Michael replied, "They're with me. Unless you want me to damage the sound system with orange soda."

Brian got nervous and left. Donna thanked him for saving their necks. He told her that he just like to keep their exalted quarterback on his toes, "Or maybe you just hate to admit that you care." Donna said.

"Don't make me regret this," Michael replied.

Suddenly, Maria came in, "Girls I need your impressions of the party."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"For the good of homecoming of course Losers," Maria replied rudely.

Donna didn't like the look of her so she said, "THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER! "It's got everything, cool people, food, and a pool outside." "Plus Brian did a great job on the decor."

"I see, Thanks" Maria scowled.

She writes the feedback into her notepad and ran off.

They found the band dancing, the football players playing cards, and the cheerleaders by the snacks. "OMG," Payton said, "Cake pops? I have to give Brian credit"

"Nah" Mia replied, "Credit the caterers"

"He had his house party catered?" Sydney asked in excitement.

"Where should we go first?" Emma whispered.

"Snacks with cheerleaders? Donna whispered back.

They joined the cheerleaders. Donna looked at the vast arrangement of hors-d'oeuvres. They were really amazed by it. "I know right?" Sydney asked, "These lobster bites are to die for!"

Sydney tossed a cracker high into the air and performed a pirouette before catching it into her mouth. Everyone applauded. Donna was amazed. She decided to juggle the food. Emma and Sydney were amazed by this.

Mia started to feel jealous, "Mia wait!" Sydney shouted.

"I know Mia" Payton explained, "She'll bounce back soon enough. It'll just take time though."

Later they joined the football team who was playing Texas Hold 'Em, which was a game Ezra and Caleb played a lot. Brian and Caleb were the only ones left. In the end, Caleb won and she congratulated him.

Then she joined the marching band for some dancing. Donna showed off some sexy moves and impressed the band a lot.

At the pool, she saw Caleb flirting with Zoe. "You must really like her," Donna said to him.

"I do." Caleb replied, "She means a lot to me.

Donna didn't trust her like she didn't trust Maria nor Mia. Then she decided to spend extra time with Michael. She walked up to Michael as he casually leans against the house. "It's not usually a thing," Michael explained, "But I even I couldn't pass an invitation to see Brian's mansion."

"That can't be the only reason," Donna said,

As they looked into each other's eyes, they saw Michael's goth friends playing 2 truths or lies. "It's not too late to turn back now," Michael said.

"I'm ready!" Donna replied.

They reached up to the table and started to play, "Okay," Michael breathed, "I, my dad got a motorbike from a junkyard, I chipped my tooth playing football and I've been complimented on my kissing."

"Let me see," Donna thought out loud, "You chipped your tooth while playing football?"

"You guessed it," Michael answered, "I actually chipped my tooth playing hockey as a kid. It was a baby tooth, so can't tell anymore."

After a few more rounds, Michael and Donna meander away from the group and toward the pool. They removed their clothes to their swimsuits and looked at each other. "He looks so handsome." Donna thought.

"Why did stop playing hockey?" Donna asked.

"Better question is why'd I start?" Michael replied, "My dad always wanted to be a pro hockey player. High school injury ruined those chances though. He tried to push it on me as a kid, but it wasn't my thing. After the chip tooth incident, my mom put a stop to it."

"You know moms," Donna replied back, "They want their kids safe. My mom was really overprotective of me when I was little. My dad left her pregnant. I didn't meet him til I was eight."

"Well, I hated sports. I was good, but it was a chore." Michael replied back.

As they were looking at the pool, Donna accidentally brushes into his hand. She took Michael's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she smiles at him. Michael pulls his hand away and gently rubbed the back of his neck.

Just then, Payton approaches them. She clutches her camera as she looks eagerly around the backyard. She explained that Autumn put her on yearbook duty. They also needed a pic of someone in the pool. They slipped into the pool and Payton took a pic of them with Brian in the background doing a cannonball.

As she left adoring the pic, Donna looked up to the sky where stars are twinkling overhead. The warm water surrounds her as she floats next to Michael, her fingertips just inches apart. She squeezed his hand and glances over. "I could do this all night," Donna said flirtatiously.

"Me too Donna. Me too." Michael replied,

Later outside the pool, the party winds down. Donna was going to the bathroom to get a towel when she caught Zoe and Brian making out. Caleb came to her asking where Brian is when he saw them making out.

Brian and Zoe looked and were horrified.


	3. Heartbroken

"I don't believe you!" Caleb shouted, "Please tell me this is some sort of misunderstanding."

"I guess not," Donna replied.

"Darn it, you weren't supposed to see this!" shouted Brian.

"After everything..." Caleb shouted at Zoe, "How could you? We're through Zoe!"

He looked at Donna, "Thanks for the heads up, Donna" he said to her "Your good in my book."

"Anytime" Donna replied,

Caleb takes a long glance and the bathroom before storming outside. Donna was very angry at Brian. Zoe said that she did it because Caleb wasn't much of an attentive boyfriend. Zoe slams the door in your face and she heads back outside.

Donna looked around the backyard, but Caleb was nowhere to be found. Several of the classmates rush up to her. Donna explained everything to them. They needed to find him fast. Michael explained that Julian knew him more than anyone, so they decided to find him.

"I'll do anything for Caleb." Emma said, "I'll help."

"I can't let my football brother down," Julian shouted, "I'm in too."

"Count me in too." Aiden shouted, "What Zoe did was horrible."

Everyone turned to Michael as he raised his eyebrow and scoffs. "This party is boring. " Michael said as he rolled his eyes, "So what the heck, I'm in. I've got nothing better to do."

"Wait," shouted a voice.

It was Payton and Sydney. Donna thought that they were friends with Mia. Sydney explained that they both actually hated Mia and only hang out with her to be popular. Donna decided that they should let them in on the action

They needed to figure out where he is. Julian told her that he might be grabbing a burger at The Golden Griddle.

As they left, Maria and Mia both looked at them with a deadly glare. "Do you see that new girl?" Mia asked,

"Donna Solo?" Maria asked, "She thinks she's better than me?"

"And she stole my attention!" Mia replied, "Let's form the No-Solo Society."

When they got there they saw most of the booths empty, except for one in the corner where 2 were splitting a shake it was Autumn and "Wes" Emma told Donna that it's his business to know everything that goes around town. Julian's eyes linger on their laced hands. She catches his stare and movies her hand beneath the table. "You like Autumn don't you?" Donna asked Julian quietly.

"I did" Autumn answered, "But chose Wes over me a long time ago."

"Autumn is with Wes now." Emma explained, "You don't want to be the wedge that drives them apart."

"So what brings you guys here?" Wes asked as he sipped his shake

"We're looking for Caleb," Sydney explained, "Zoe cheated on him."

Unfortunately, they haven't seen him. Luckily, Wes suggested that they should look at the arcade. He likes to blow off steam there.

At the arcade, they quickly find a group of classmates surrounding a pink-haired Asian girl focusing on her Dance Pants Revolution game. They were an Indian her, "Nishan" a brunette girl, 'Myra" and a Latino boy, "Luis". He explained that he left 5 to 10 minutes ago. "Emma! You're here!" he said as he blushed at her, "I mean, of course, you're here. You're standing in front of me."

"And you're here," she said blushing back, "Standing in front of me?"

"How are you?" Luis asked."

"I'll be better once we find Caleb," Emma said as Luis felt jealous

Donna talked to the Asian girl her name was, "Sakura" she asked she'll give them answers if she beats one of them in DPR, Donna decided to do it for the team.

"You're doing a good thing here," Payton said,

Donna inserted the change and join Sakura's game. "I was born ready!" Donna shouted.

"Talk is cheap." Sakura replied, "Let's see you live up to those words."

She presses the start button and, "Wake me up before you go go" by Wham, after a while, Donna won. Everyone cheered for her.

"In your face!" Donna shouted, "New high score!"

"I never thought I'd see this day!" Julian shouted.

"That's me." Donna replied, "Donna of House Solo, Slayer of Dances and Breaker of High Scores."

"Heh" Sakura replied, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Sakura leans against the machine, grinning at you. Donna explained what happened and they need to know where Caleb is. She told them that he's heading to the beach to cool off. "Sounds more like a vacation to me," Michael said.

"I doubt Caleb would see it that way," Sakura replied.

"I just want to give him a hug," Emma said,

They follow the group towards the exit, but Luis pulls Donna back. "Donna" Luis said in a whisper, "I know you're new here, but you and Emma seem close. Is she single?"

"The truth is, you'd be a perfect match," Donna whispered back

"Really? Luis asked in excitement.

"Yeah!" Donna replied, "She's single, so you should definitely go for it and I can help you."

Nishan and Myra told her that they agree with Luis and Emma together, "Good luck with your search." Luis said.

Later at the beach, they kicked off their socks and shoes and started looking for him. They found him looking depressed by a rock while stared blankly into the distance. They decided that Julian should go since their Football brothers. The others decided to get a fire started.

Soon, the bonfire started raging. They sat around the blaze and felt the warmth. "This is the life!" Michael shouted as he removed his jacket, revealing a raccoon tattoo on his arm.

"Yeah!" Aiden replied, "Enjoying the fire that you didn't help."

"You guys handled it!" Michael replied back, "I didn't want to get in the way."

Donna noticed his tattoo and admired it. Michael explained that when he was 8, his parents took him to a Save The Raccoons rally in Lititz, where he freed some rabid ones that got into the mayor's pants and it made him grounded for a month, "Rocket would've loved you." she thought to herself as she stared into his eyes.

"I hope Caleb's doing better," Emma said.

"Looks like he's coming this way," Sydney replied.

Caleb and Julian join them next to the campfire. He thanked them for coming. Caleb started to feel better. "I thought I knew who my real friends were," Caleb said with a frown, "But I was wrong. It's all of you, including you Michael."

Michael rolled his eyes, "You should thank Donna." Payton explained, "She's the one who convinced us to find you."

"You're one of us no Caleb" Donna said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "If Brian messes with you he messes with us!"

They took their first group photo together while saying, "Raccoons"

 **Note: Lititz was the town I grew up in the early 2000s to 2012.**


	4. Consequences

On class Tuesday, Mrs. Maddox was teaching a class when Michael felt weird, "Yo Teach," Michael said while coughing "Can I go to the nurse's office. My breakfast is giving me a tummy ache"

Donna knew that he might be faking it since he's a rebel. "Groot," she whispered in her pocket, "Go spy on Michael and see what he's doing?"

"I am Groot(You got it Donna.)" Groot answered.

Later, Groot followed Michael to the principal's office, "This is going to be fun." Michael whispered as he swaps the real announcement with the fake one he wrote for a prank.

Principal Hughs got her papers and made her announcement about the homecoming game and dance, "And in other word, I am a big fat nanny who thinks school is for total babies?" as she looked confused while the students laughed.

Out of all the students in their classroom, Emma and Donna weren't laughing. They knew that it was some sort of prank, "I smell like monkey feet, I brush with a dog's comb, I eat rotten pineapples and I do the hokey pokey in my underwear?" Principal Hugh continued in confusion.

"(I'll teach you not to make fun of the principal!)" Groot growled as he pulled down Michael's pants from a far away distance.

Michael looked down and saw his raccoon underpants. He felt totally embarrassed. Then Vice Principal Isa caught Michael ditching class. "Mr. Harrison," Principal asked angrily, "In office after class!"

Afterwards, Michael was in the office with Principal Hughs and VP Isa. "Principal Hughs," VP Isa explained, "Mr. Harrison swapped the announcements with his one that he wrote himself."

"I thought it would be fun," Michael replied.

Meanwhile, Donna was outside the classroom. She overheard them saying that the should give Michael positive reinforcements. He will be required to give back by working on the homecoming committee. Michael thought it was lame, but he didn't want to get expelled, so he agreed to join.

Donna thought that it wasn't so bad. "Your first meeting is this afternoon Mr. Harrison." Principal Hughs continued.

"I'll join too!" Donna shouted.

"I'm impressed Miss ugh?" Principal Hughs asked.

"Donna Solo," Donna replied.

"It would be a great way for you to make new friends." Principal Hughs replied,

"And make sure that Caleb joins too." Donna replied back, "He told me that after 8 years, he thought he could forget his friendship with Brian by joining."

After school, Michael, Donna, Sydney, Koh, Wes, Autumn, Payton, Maria, and Caleb were there. "Thanks for letting me join the homecoming committee Don" Caleb whispered, "Without you, things would get worst."

"I can't believe Homecoming is only 6 weeks away!" Payton shouted.

"Do you think I can convince Wes to wear a suit to the dance?" Autumn asked.

Maria was checking on things when she saw Donna, "Well, well, well," Maria said, "The attention stealer is on the committee."

"Thought it is another way to make new friends," Donna explained,

"New kids always get attention." Maria growled, "Especially when someones big time comes."

The group in the back snickers. "Look" Maria continued, "There are only 6 weeks till homecoming and everything's got to be perfect. I also don't want you to steal my spotlight!"

Then the head of the homecoming committee, "Stephanie Bass" came in front of them. She had long strawberry blonde hair and was in a wheelchair, "Everyone" Stephanie said, "I'd like you to meet Donna Solo, Michael Harrison, and Caleb Mitchell. The newest members of the homecoming committee"

"Hey there." Donna greeted

"Yo," Michael greeted.

"Hi" Caleb greeted.

"Caleb," replied Stephanie, "Tell us your favorite thing about homecoming?"

Caleb's face scrunches as if he's trying to suppress a frown, "I. . .. " he said, "like the football game."

"Okay," she replied, "Donna what about you?"

"It's so romantic" Donna answered, "And it gives me a chance to show my school spirit. People think it's all about the game and the dance, but it's so much more than that."

"Exactly" Stephanie smiled, "It's a time when everyone at Berry High is united by their love for school, and you Michael"

"I think it sucks" Michael answered, "But I'm doing this to avoid going to juvie."

The kids in the back snicker.

"Don't listen to them, Donna, we're glad to have you," Sydney whispered.

"Yeah" Payton continued "Here, come sit with me!"

Payton scoots to the side and you take a seat next to her.

"Now everyone, look around you and tell me what you see," Stephanie said.

"A couple of twerps stealing the spotlight?" Maria rudely asked.

"Maria!" Stephanie scolded.

"The room where Coach Burker forced me to do that stupid running test?" Koh asked.

"Wrong." Stephanie replied, "I mean, maybe you're right, but the wrong answer. Anyone else."

Autumn slowly raises her hand. "A blank canvas?" she asked.

Stephanie nodded. explained that it's going to be filled with color and happiness to celebrate. They had 3 options, Under the Sea, Happily Ever After, and Retro, 90s Raves. After a few votes, there was a tie and Donna needed to vote. She picked Happily ever after and picked it.

Everyone got started on decorating. As Donna was painting, she saw a familiar raccoon, "Rocket" she whispered as the others were distracted, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if this school." Rocket whispered, "I was also here when Michael wrote that ridiculous announcement. It cracked me up."

"I don't think it's funny," Donna whispered, "I remember from those tv shows that you could get in trouble for making fun of the principal."

"Donna" Michael shouted, "Are you going to help us with the banners?"

"I better get going." Donna whispered, "Head straight home and don't do any explosives."

Stephanie started to organize people in groups to make the banners. All the committee members quickly partnered up. She looked around and decided to go with Michael, "Hey babe," Michael said, "I'm impressed you stood up to Brian. Most people don't have the heart."

Donna blushed. They both worked together on the banner and as Donna was adding glitter, she accidentally pressed her hand against Michael. As they showed the banner to Stephanie, she was amazed by it. "You 2 are the first ones done and it isn't so bad. How about you guys start another one?" Stephanie asked.

"Actually, Steph." Michael replied, "I was thinking, since Donna and I are done early, maybe we can go on a food run for the group."

"Don't be ridiculous" Maria shouted, "Stephanie is running a dance committee, not a dating committee!"

"That's not what he meant Maria," Donna shouted.

Maria just glared. Stephanie knew that people can't let the people work on empty stomachs so she let them get food.

"I am Groot!(You've got a boyfriend!)" Groot whispered.

Later at the diner, they picked up 2 vanilla milkshakes, 4 milkshakes, 3 chocolate shakes, 2 large coffees, and 7 orders of fries to go. Donna paid for the food and the waiter disappears into the kitchen with their orders. Michael and Donna took a seat by the counter, but a nearby couple stops them, "Excuse me, but you're in our space!" shouted the girl.

"Oh look," said the girl, "It's Michael. Get away from our counter."

They were Max and Kara, who were seniors at Hearst High. Michael and Donna got to a booth on the other side of the diner, far away from the couple. Michael explained that their snooty athletes who think they're better than everyone else and they made his life there miserable. He transferred to Berry High last winter semester.

He didn't miss is and they were one of the many reasons why. Donna glance over at the counter again. A waiter called out an order, but she couldn't hear it due to the jukebox being too loud. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked.

"Time for a jukebox warfare." Donna smiled.

The 2 of them walk casually up to the jukebox and put $3 inside in quarters. Donna picked What's New Pussycat, a classic annoying jukebox song, "I like your style." Michael commented.

Michael enters the song in, and the 2 of them return to their seats and wait for the song to come on. The 1st time the song plays, Max and Kara rolled their eyes, the 2nd time, they started feeling suspicious and the third time, they couldn't take it anymore. So they left. Michael and Donna took their place on the counter and got the meals.

As they left, What's New Pussycat started playing the 5th time, "Who did this?" the waiter angrily asked.

Back at the school, they came back with the order. Everyone felt grateful for them. Donna and Michael distribute the food and everyone returns to work with renewed enthusiasm.

2 hours later, the meeting was over. Before they left, Autumn decided to get a picture of one of the banners for the yearbook. Maria looks around at a large collection of beautiful banners. She picks up a banner and a big group joins behind it.

"Smile!" Autumn shouted as she took the photo.

"See Y'all next week" Stephanie shouted.

She walks out of the parking lot and looks around for a moment when she saw Emma and Caleb talking.


	5. Tryouts

Donna saw Emma and Caleb talking. She heard Emma saying if they can go steady, but he refused cause he couldn't get over Zoe, "Are you okay Emma?" Donna asked,

"No" Emma answered sadly, "But I will be."

"I like you as a sister figure Emma, but it's too soon after Zoe," Caleb explained,

"I understand." Emma replied, "I kind of knew this would happen, but I was worried that I'd never had another chance at this."

For a moment Caleb's eyes meet hers. Then he looks away. "I mean, I think you're really awesome, Emma," he replied back.

"You have every right to say no." Emma said, "I don't wanna be with someone who doesn't like me as much as I like them."

"I know you'll find someone," Donna said,

"If you're up to it," Caleb said to Donna, "I would love to get to know you and Donna better."

Emma smiled and said, "I love that."

Caleb waved bye and walked off. "Is it safe to break down now?" Emma asked as Donna nodded.

Donna sees tears starting to form in her eyes. She was proud of Emma for working up the courage to tell Caleb how she felt. She knew that it wasn't easy for anyone, let alone someone as shy as her. Emma felt like an idiot, but Donna recalled that loves make fools of them. She puts her arms around Donna and she pats Emma on the back comfortingly.

Emma told Donna that she'll be walking home, her mom is working late. Donna wondered what happened to her dad. She explained that they divorced. Then Donna thought up an idea, she said that she could come over to her house for dinner, her dad is making fried chicken.

Emma looks up at her with a weak smile, she remembered that fried chicken is her favorite and agreed to join her.

At the Solo residents, Donna gave Emma some water. She told her that she's looking much better. "Thanks for letting me use your bathroom to wash up," Emma said.

"No prob," Donna smiled, "Feeling better then?"

"A little," Emma answered.

"I guess I'm just not sure where to go from here. I know it was a long shot, but, whenever I imagine my future, having Caleb in it was always at least possible." Emma explained, "I'm glad that it doesn't it, but It's still hard to let go of it."

"You know what I think you need?" Donna asked, "A new activity. Sports, art, anything that sounds fun."

"I remember going to cheerleading camp in middle school." Emma recalled, "I also remember that cheerleaders are so confident."

"It sounds like a great opportunity for you to learn how," Donna said,

Then her mom came in, "You must be Emma." she said, "Donna texted me that you were staying for dinner tonight."

"If there's not much trouble," Emma replied,

"Not of all." Lea answered, "Is everything okay in here?"

"We're fine Mom." Donna answered, "Emma and I decided we're going to join the cheer squad."

"Okay," Lea replied, "Daddy will let you know when dinner is ready. In the meantime, you can set the table."

"Okay," Donna said.

Later that night, Emma got a call from her mom that she'll be working late. So Donna decided to spend the night at The Solos home. "I am Groot(A slumber party, woo hoo!") Groot shouted from a drawer.

Emma saw Baby Groot and was amazed by it, "Aww." she said, "It's a plant creature.

Ben, Lea, and Donna looked worried. "Uh oh." Donna said, "She's onto us."

"Kiddo is everything alright?" Rocket shouted as he saw Raccoon cuddling with Groot, "That must be that shy girl, "Emma"

"And a talking raccoon," Emma shouted, "Even cuter!"

"You're not going to tell anyone else this are you?" Donna asked worriedly.

"No way," Emma answered as she cuddled Rocket"And these cuties would be dissected in Area 51."

"There is someone else for you." Donna thought, "And that someone is Luis."

During the night, they watched Mission Improbable, played charades and took photos.

Friday came, Emma, Donna, Mia, Payton, Sydney and a few others were there standing in 3 lines in the gym, running through the routine their captain Stephanie. Even though she was confined to a wheelchair, she can still be a cheerleader, "Focus, everyone! And ... pose!" she shouted.

Everyone froze for the end of the routine with huge smiles on their faces. One cheerleader turns of the music, "They teach these things to 7-year-olds in gymnastics class all the time." Stephanie shouted.

"I have a question." Emma raised her hand, "How did you get into the cheer squad."

"When I was a freshman here, I wanted to prove to people that wheelchair users can do sports." Stephanie explained, "So I joined the cheer squad. The coach was impressed she let me in and at the end of Freshman year, she made me captain."

"I'm beyond psyched to try out," Sydney said.

"And I can't wait to seen your talent," Stephanie replied.

"I'm not so sure about doing a round off" Emma worriedly said.

"Come on Emma!" replied Sydney, "You can do it!"

"And I hope you literally break a leg!" Mia insulted as Payton and Sydney glared at her.

Emma steps forward and attempts a round-off. It looks more like an awkward cartwheel, "Sorry, that as really bad." she said.

"Everyone starts somewhere and I think I see the issue." Stephanie explained, "You're kind of funny Emma. I think the main problem is that you're thinking of a cartwheel than a handstand. Try doing a cartwheel into a handstand position, then landing back down."

Emma looks around nervously before doing as Stephanie suggests. She bends her legs on the way down, but her feet land on the ground at the same time, "I did it!" Emma shouted.

30 minutes later, Stephanie decided to do the tryouts for real. Sydney, Payton, Mia and a few other girls went up, then it was Donna and Emma's turn. They did a high kick, a round-off, and a power pose. Stephanie was impressed by their teamwork. Everyone cheered as they took bows, except for Mia, "Well that's great, just great." she growled.

"Final results will be up on Monday." Stephanie announced, "You two are dismissed."

"Come on, Donna, let's go," Emma said to her best friend.

They stop by their lockers before heading home. Emma felt like it was much better than they expected. Donna was proud of Donna for getting that round-off. Donna opens up her locker and starts putting books in her backpack.

"Donna," Emma said, "Is there a reason you have 2 math books?"

"I do?" Donna asked as Emma points to the math books, then to one in your back, "Shoot, I think I picked up someone else's during homeroom.

She took the textbook and see Brian's name scrawled on inside the cover, "Well, at least I know where to find him." Donna said.

"See ya Monday," Emma said.

Donna goes to the football field to find Julian, Caleb, and Brian finishing football tryouts. Caleb and Brian got into another fight, Donna broke the fight up and told Brian she found his math book. She handed him the book, "I better be going now." she said.

She quickly left the field and headed to the parking lot. On her war there, she heard music coming from the band room window. She peeked in to see Aiden on the piano. He looks up and nods for you to come in.

Inside, Aiden takes his hands off the keys, "Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Donna said.

"Oh no," Aiden replied, "I live for audiences."

He played Fur Elise on the piano while Donna imagined her in a masquerade ball with Michael as a prince. As he was about to kiss her, Aiden made her snap out of it, "You're so talented" Donna commented, "Well I better get going."

"Anyway, you know where to find me," Aiden replied.

When Monday came Caleb told Donna that tryout results just got posted and Caleb got into the football team along with Julian. Donna wondered if she made the cut.


	6. Practice makes perfect

Payton places on the Bulletin board. Everyone rushed up to see what was going on. Myra came up to it and saw that she got first chair trombone and Aiden's friend made second chair flute. Emma and Donna elbow their way to the front and scan the list for their names, "Emma! We both made the squad!" she shouted, "I told you not to worry."

"This is just, so unexpected. I never thought I could be a cheerleader. I'm nervous in an exciting way.

"I'm so proud of you Ems." Donna said, "Best of all, We'll be participating in the big game, we'll make new friends and we'll be together."

"Agreed." Emma replied, "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"We'll be the most dynamic duo this school has ever seen!" Donna said.

"Bravo girls." Michael said, "Remind me to buy you a congrats card."

"You know Michael" "It's hard to tell if your being sarcastic"

"Oh, I'm Definitely sarcastic babe." Michael

"I get it. "You're Mr. 'I'm so cool I don't need extracurricular activities'. We're all very impressed."

"Sounds like you've got me pegged," Michael said.

He turns and struts away. "That guy is lucky he's cute. His personality leaves a lot to be desired." Emma whispered.

"He's soooo unique," Donna replied as she blushed. "Anyway, I don't care what he says, I'm just happy I got on the squad."

"Me too." Emma replied, "Can't wait for practice"

After school, they found there newly assigned locker and open it up. Inside, they found their new uniforms with 'Tigers' printed across the front. They placed it one and loved it. Afterwards, they rushed to the gym where they meet the other cheerleaders.

"OMG!" Payton exclaimed, "Donna you look cute in your uniform!"

"Thanks," Donna replied, "You look nice too."

"And look at Emma!" Payton exclaimed.

"Hi, everyone," Emma greeted shyly.

"Emma! That uniform looks amazing on you!" Sydney shouted.

"It does?" Emma asked.

"Definitely," Autumn said coming in, "I'm here taking photos for the yearbook. Smile!"

She took a photo of Donna and liked it, "So does that mean Autumn is going to take pics of my new routine?" Sydney asked.

"I suppose so Sydney," Mia answered

"Your gonna love The Berry Bomb," Sydney said with a smile.

Everyone gets into formation at the back of the gym, with Sydney standing in front. She runs through the beginning of the routine. "Not bad Sydney," Stephanie commented, "But as team captain, it's my job to give notes."

Sydney told them that the move requires 2 people to lift and one to jump. A cute brown haired girl and another mean looking girl life Sydney high in the air. She leaps up and does a complicated flip, landing and on her feet. There were mats beside them in case they get hurt. Donna steps up to the front of the gym, and Payton and Mia lift her high.

"Okay," Sydney said, "So what you're going do is do a flip in a piked position with a half twist. Got it?

"Got it." everyone else replied.

"Alright, on three. one, two three." Sydney said.

She jumps as high as she can and attempt to follow Sydney's instructions, but ending up landing too early. "That's not too bad." said the cute cheerleader.

"Should we move on to someone else?" Donna asked, "Someone would get hurt."

"If you insist," Sydney answered.

Each of the other cheerleaders come up and attempt the Berry Bomb, but no one comes close to landing on their feet. "I gotta simplify this," Sydney said to herself.

At the end of practice, Stephanie makes an announcement, "I hope it's about kicking off Donna." whispered Mia.

"Okay," Stephanie shouted, "So the Berry Bomb is a bit too advanced. So I've decided that Mia and I will be the only ones performing it at the game."

"Steph, are you sure about that?" Mia asked.

"I'm sure," Stephanie answered, "You'll do the flip since I'm in a wheelchair."

"Better yet," Mia smiled sinisterly, "Solo won't do it!"

She stuck her tongue out, but Donna ignored her.

"Meeting adjourned!" shouted Stephanie.

The next day, Donna nd Emma was eating lunch in the courtyard. "Thanks for joining me, Donna." Emma smiled.

"No worries" Donna replied, "I'm glad to be out of there, too. Tensions are way too high for Stephanie and Mia in the cafeteria today."

Emma was hoping things would calm down at cheer practice. Before they can finish, the door opens and Brian struts out. Donna tense up as Brian starts walking towards their table, but he walks past them and approaches a table where Luis, Myra, Sakura, and Nishan are sitting. He climbs on top of the table and lies back.

"What are you doing Brian?" Nishan asks as he takes a cookie off of his tray and bites into it.

"That was Nishan's cookie!" shouted Sakura.

"Was it?" Brian rudely asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura growled.

"Who's going to stop me?" Brian asked

"I am Brian!" shouted Donna.

"Nice try Solo, but I'm not going to listen to some preppy cheerleaders." Brian insulted.

"Violence never solves anything" Emma shouted.

"Really Blondie?" Brian asked.

"It's just that there's six of us and one of you!" Emma shouted.

"I could take all of you down cause I'm bigger than you!" Brian bragged.

"Individually I'm sure" Donna replied, "But all at once?"

Brian looks around and sees ice cold nerdy glares and ran off. "Worst cookie flavor ever!" he shouted as he storms off.

"That was awesome Emma!" Sakura shouted.

"You go, girl!" Nishan shouted.

"What was?" Emma asked.

"You stood up to Brian! Donna answered.

"That was mostly you, Donna," Emma replied.

"True" Donna recalled, "But you're the one who really got them."

"We make a really good team," Emma shouted.

"You super do." Luis blushed.

"Luis?" Emma asked.

"I mean, uh, hi, Emma and Donna," Luis replied.

Luis congratulated them for standing up to Brian. He ran back to his seat. A few seconds later, Sakura came over. She told them that Luis was wondering if they could come sit with us and they agreed. They picked up their stuff and move to the other side where they meet up with the nerds. "Welcome to the fun table." Nishan greeted.

Emma sits between Myra and Luis while Donna sits between Nishan and Myra. Luis smiles shyly at her. "Nishan is my cousin," Myra explained.

"Don't you usually sit with the band?" Donna recalled.

"Yesterday at band practice," Myra explained, "Ezra was being obnoxious and not listening to anyone, so Aiden and a bunch of us walked out."

"I guess this whole student director went through his head." Emma guessed.

Thursday after school, they were finishing a cheer routine. Mia was a bit sore, but Donna thought she was doing great. "Thank you," Mia said, "But flattery get you out of another run-through."

"Come, one people, let's take it from the top!" Stephanie shouted.


	7. No 'I' in 'Team'

Friday evening came, the first football game of the season is about to start. Packed into the stands, ready to watch Berry High take on Statton School for the humanities. On the field, the cheerleaders are raring to go. "Go, Tigers, Go!" Mia shouted.

"FIght, Tigers, Fight!" shouted Sydney

"WOOOOO!" shouted Payton

"Okay team, that's good for now. I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes for the start of the game!" Stephanie explained.

"Hey, Donnie." shouted a voice.

It was her parents and Rocket disguised as a normal person using a hoodie, "Mom, Dad, Rocket" Donna shouted, "You made it!"

"Like we'd miss our tiger cub's first time cheering?" Ben asked.

"So, on the scale of 'visit to the dentist' to 'trip to Magic Fun Land' how excited are you?" Rocket asked

"Trip to Magic Fun Land" Donna answered, "I feel like I'm going to burst."

"That sounds messy Kiddo." Rocket answered

"I am Groot(It's a metaphor.)" Groot whisper.

"I know." Rocket whispered.

"Looks like someone wants to talk to you," Lea said pointed behind her.

"Hey babe." said a familiar voice, "Good luck"

"Michael" Donna shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Cheering you on of course," Michael answered.

"That's so sweet of you Michael" Donna blushed.

"Don't mention it Babe" Michael replied, "Just do your best. By the way, you look cool in that uniform."

Donna blushed. She waved goodbye and head back to the field. The football team kicks off to start the game. Statton starts with possession of the ball. Frank and the rest of the Berry defense take the field. Statton quarterbacks snap the ball while the cheerleaders rally the crowd. "Go, Tigers, Go!"

"Fight, Tigers, Fight!" the cheerleader shouted.

When Berry offense marches onto the field, it seems that Brian and Caleb have set aside differences. "Berry 82, Berry 82, HIKE!" shouted Brian.

Brian fakes a handoff to Julian and throws the ball downfield to Caleb, "Run Caleb Run!" shouted the cute cheerleader.

Caleb turns on his heels toward the end zone, but trips at the last second! The ball slips out of his hands and Statton player recovers it in the end zone! "Touchback for Statton." shouted the announcer.

Brian shoves Caleb on the sidelines. "What was that?" he growled, "We could've scored!"

Brian throws his helmet down and storms off. The cheerleaders didn't know what to cheer "That's alright! That's Okay! Your gonna pump our gas someday!" Donna cheered.

"Woo!" Emma cheered.

A couple Berry positions later, the center snaps the ball to Brian. He looks to Julian, who has a Statton player covering him. Meanwhile, Caleb runs downfield, completely open. Brian scoffs and tries to nimbly weave through Statton players toward the end zone himself. The Statton player tackles him to the ground and strips Brian of the football. Without any Berry players able to stop him, the Statton player runs it all the way downfield for the touchdown.

"Why didn't he pass to Caleb?" Donna asked.

"The game continues, spiraling out of control until "And that's halftime! Oliver M. Berry High, 7, Statton School for the Humanities, 42." said the announcer.

Caleb and Brian take seats on the bench, bickering in the other's face. "I was WIDE OPEN!" Caleb shouted, "Why didn't you follow to play?"

"I changed my mind!" Brian shouted, "Besides, you obviously can't be trusted!"

The coach told them that it's time to watch the band. Donna looks out on the field, where half of the band is on one side while the other half is on the other. Suddenly, they start playing a different song. "What's going on?" Donna asked.

"Rumor has it, Ezra and Aiden couldn't agree on a song to play, so Principal Hugh told them to each play their own song on their half of the field," Sydney explained.

"And neither side backed down?" Donna asked.

Emma points to the 50-yard line, where Ezra and Aiden are now marching dangerously closet to each other. Myra shouts out and nearly drops her trombone. An unpleasant honk fills the air as Aiden runs straight into Ezra. Everyone in the band stops in their tracks. "What are you doing?" Aiden yelled, "You nearly damaged my trumped!"

"Your trumpet nearly damaged my head!" shouted Ezra.

The audience started to boo loudly. "I've heard 5yearolds with kazoos play better than this!" Morgan insulted.

Just then, VP Isa storms to the middle of the field. She told them to go back to the stands and that the game has enough problems already. Emma buries her face in her hands next to Donna. "Can we go home now?" Emma asked" "This is a disaster!"

"Emma" Donna replied, "It's not over till it's over! We've still got the whole half of the game to go. Things can turn around!"

"I don't know how you can be so optimistic after that fiasco," Emma said,

Donna knew they needed some cheering up. She puts her arms over Emma's should and pulls her into a hug, "Come on Emma, Second half is about to start. We'll need to be up and cheering soon!" Donna shouted.

Soon the 2nd half of the game begins, she felt the team's low energy all the way from her seat. A Statton player tackles Julian hard and strips the ball from him. One third down later, Brian and Caleb are on the field together. Although Caleb is wide-open, Brian ignores him and instead takes off running, but he's soon greeted by a Statton linebacker, who tables him and grabs the ball. Brian storms off off the field, followed by Caleb, as the kicking team assembles.

The crowd gets more frustrated and some of them start to leave. Mia motions for the squad to get up. She thought it was high time to do the Berry Bomb. "Just do the right moves and we should have no problem winning over the crowd," she shouted.

Donna gets into formation with the other cheerleaders and begins some of her best cheers. The others pose with their hands on their hips, they jump up and touch their toes, kicks their legs high into the air and finishes off with a roundoff. Donna whips her legs over and lands on both feet. The crowd starts to perk up and some of them even do the wave.

"Okay girls." Stephanie shouted, "Let's do, "Down by the river!"

"The cheerleaders not and start the chant. Mia and Sydney fly into the air. "Down by the river in the old cemetery!" Donna cheered.

"That's where your team is going to be buried!" Sydney cheered.

"V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" shouted Emma.

"Victory! Victory! That's us-" Mia cheered as she lost her balance.

Rocket started laughing at her.

She jumped too early, falls on her leg and felt pain. Instantly, a crowd of students forms around Mia, all talking over each other and trying to get a glimpse of her leg. Sydney stands at the front, practically in tears. No one listened to her complaining. "Everyone stays back!" shouted Donna.

The crowd quiets down and backs away. Maria came in telling Mia that she already called an ambulance. An ambulance arrives minutes later. The paramedics load Mia up and took her to the hospital. Stunned, the crowd sits in silence. Donna sees tears down her face. Finally, Coach Burke halfheartedly calls out, "Come on team," he shouted, "We got a game to finish!"

Soon, with a few seconds left, Berry has possession of the ball for the final play of the game. Brian stands in the passing pocket, looking at the players downfield. All of them are covered, except Caleb. Before Brian can make a move, a Statton player sacks him. They lost the game. "You ruined my game!" shouted Brian.

"I think you ruined that yourself, jerk!" Donna shouted. "Maybe if you'd played an ounce of trust in Caleb, we've could've won!"

"Shut up!" Brian shouted, "I don't have to listen to this. I'm out!"

He turns away from her and whips out his phone. He was calling Zoe to meet him in 15 minutes. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Payton and Sydney. "Donna," Sydney said, "I Just got a call from Mia."

"Is she okay?" Donna asked.

"They don't know." Sydney replied, "Apparently she'll be in the hospital all night and it's all my fault."

"It isn't" Payton explained, "We knew it was a dangerous stunt to pull."

"I take it she was upset?" Donna asked.

Payton told her that she and Sydney are going to visit her tomorrow and they're hoping she would come, but Donna needed to catch on some sleep "Tell Mia I hope she gets better soon, though." Donna explained.

She waves goodbye and gets ready to get home for the weekend.

Monday came, she saw Caleb who gives her a wave. He was still bummed out about Friday night for him and his brother. She gestures to the rest of the room, where most students are either zoning out or sleeping. "Well," Caleb said, "I guess it's nice that we're all miserable together, right?"

"Yo students," Brian shouted, "Why aren't you happy? I know you're gonna miss me, but I will visit."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

I'm transferring to Hearst High!" Brian answered.

WHAT?! Everyone shouted.


	8. Tiger Spirit

Tuesday afternoon came. The football game was in the middle of practice. There's one thing missing, Brian. Julian threw the football to Caleb, but it lands several yards short of the target. Caleb runs back up to Julian and comforts him for being rusty. Coach Burke was trying to look for a temp, but no luck.

Donna came in telling him that she and Caleb have to go to homecoming committee.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the gym. Stephanie stands in front of the homecoming committee, a smile plastered on her face. "Hey everyone, welcome to the meeting." she greeted, "On today's agenda, we have dance music followed by solidifying plans for Friday's pep rally. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Koh answered, "Why is homecoming committee in charge of the pep rally? I thought we were supposed to be working on the dance."

"The pep rally is part of the dance, Koh!" Maria growled, "It's where we first announced the nominees. Besides, the pep rally has historically boosted ticket sales by 60%, so it's important we get it right."

Maria spots Autumn in the corner of the room, doodling on her hand. Maria gives her a death glare, "Sorry" Autumn shouted, "I guess with everything going on, it doesn't feel like the right time to worry about it."

"But Autumn," Donna said, "You can't let one setback get you down. It's been rough for a few days, but that doesn't mean the rest of the year would be amazing."

Exactly" Stephanie said, And If we won't boost our classmate's spirits, who will? Now we need suggestions for music?"

No one seems to be paying attention. "Between Mia's injury and Brian's leaving. I can't deal with you!" shouted Payton.

Maria tenses up, eyes shut, until finally, she shouted out. "FINE" Maria shouted, "Guess Stephanie and I will do all of this ourselves! Bye Losers!"

Stephanie rolls out with Maria following her and everyone was stunned silent. "Nice!" Morgan said, "I knew that chick was bound to snap."

"She's so boring." Michael shouted.

"Michael!" Donna shouted, "This is serious Mikey!"

"Poor Maria." Emma sadly said.

Everyone started to leave. On her way out she heard something from the computer lab. It was crying, "I am Groot(What's going on?)" asked Groot.

She opens the door to find Stephanie alone. "Of course you're the only one that looked for me." she

"Steph," Donna said as she sat down, "What happened?"

"Maria" she answered, "She's always so organized and it's a total perfectionist."

"I'm sorry it's just" Donna replied, "It's been a bad day."

"Pretty much," Stephanie replied back,

Donna was sure that people will come around when they see how cool the dance will be. Stephanie shows a spreadsheet to her and only 1 ticket pre-order was made and it was Stephanie's. She explained that it came out yesterday.

"I really wish I could be a normal teenager" Stephanie cried, "Walk like you guys."

"Stephanie," Donna said as she placed her hand on her shoulder "You were the first student at this school to be on the cheer team to be in a wheelchair. You are who you are you know."

"Yeah" Stephanie sadly replied, "I'm usually okay with that."

"I promise at least one other person will be at the dance." Donna smiled, "And that's me."

She fills out the order form and hits enter. Stephanie was impressed and as a special prize, she decided to let her pick out the kind of music for the dance. Donna was shocked by this. She decided to have a karaoke machine, that way people will think it would be fun.

The next day at lunch, the entire committee came for an emergency meeting. Donna told them that the school has become a miserable place, "Of course it's miserable Babe" Michael replied, "We're in high school."

"That doesn't mean we have to surrender to it," Donna recalled,

"We were all a little hard on Stephanie." Payton said, "Especially the seniors, but we only lose when we stop fighting."

Payton told her that she thought a lot of the meeting and realized that she doesn't like what the school has become and they may have won the playoff, but they lost the school's heart. "We may have to be here," Michael shouted,"But maybe we don't have to like it. Maybe Morgan was right to skip!"

Donna crosses her arms and stares at Michael. "Michael" Donna scowled, "I'll tell you what. I've got an idea of how you can contribute. If you don't like it, you don't have to participate."

She walks over and whispers something in his ear. "Seriously Babe?" Michael asked.

"What do you think Mikey?" Donna asked.

"I'm down!" Michael said, "Koh your with me."

"Your one negotiator Don," Koh replied, "Count me in."

"What did you offer?" Sydney asked

"You'll see Sydney" Donna answered, "Now everyone, we got 2 days til the pep rally, so we've got to make it work."

Friday came and she hurried through the halls to meet Stephanie for the pep rally. Suddenly, she found Morgan She showed her a mascot costume and she wanted Donna to wear it. She wanted to make the committee unmiserable.

"We had a couple of tiger costumes that no one rented today so." Morgan explained, "I asked my boss for permission to borrow it."

Donna told her that she doesn't need a tiger costume and that she has enough Homecoming spirit for the pep rally.

When she got there, she saw Stephanie by the empty bleachers doing vocal warmups. "Donna, where have you been," she asked, "The school is going to be here any minute."

"Got sidetracked." Donna explained, "Anyway, sounds like you got your enunciation down."

Then a massive group of students rushes onto the football field, led by 2 people on motorcycles. The bikers stop at the 50-heard one and throw off their helmets. They were Koh and Michael, "Welcome to the pep rally!" Koh shouted.

"Let's make some noise!" shouted Michael

The crown erupts in shots of joy. Donna and Stephanie roll down to the field. "Koh? Michael?" Stephanie asked, "I thought you guys hated pep rallies!"

"WE do" "But then Donna said the words, 'Ride motorcycles through the school' and we couldn't say, "No""

"You did this?" Stephanie asked Donna

She nodded her head. Payton grabs the mic from Stephanie and turns to her. She starts speaking into the mic, "Let's get this party started!" Payton shouted, "Last class to their section of the bleachers is a rotten egg!"

The crowd scrambles to their seats, leaving the members of the homecoming committee on the field. The students in the freshmen section take the longest. Sydney and Caleb run up and down throwing t-shirts. Caleb throws one to Donna and she caught it. "Nice catch!" Caleb shouted.

Once all the shirts are distributed, Payton passes the mic to Caleb and Sydney. "Let's hear it for Autumn, who made these t-shirts herself!" Caleb shouted.

Everyone cheered for her. "Is this not the winning school?" Sydney shouted

"Yeah," everyone shouted, "This is the winning school"

Sydney and Caleb call out several more cheers. Maria sands back speechless at the fervent display "And without further ado" Caleb announced, "SBP Lucas Thomas will tell us about this year's homecoming court"

A handsome nerd came up and takes the mic, "Thank you, Mr. Mitchell," Lucas said, "The following students have been nominated because you believe they represent the best of Oliver M Berry High. Be sure to vote for whoever you think has the most school spirit."

Sydney gave him a letter with the nominees in it, "And the nominees are" Lucas shouted, "Julian Castillo,"

"All right" Julian shouted

"Mia Warren" Lucas read.

"Naturally" Mia bragged as she stuck her tongue towards a group of girls

"Myself, Lucas Thomas" Lucas said, "And Donna Solo"

Everyone cheered for Donna, except for Maria and Mia, "BOOOOO!" they shouted.

She knew she's only been here for a few weeks, but already has fallen in love with the school. She decided to wear this honor with pride. The crowd goes wild and Stephanie's face goes into a huge smile. "Thanks, Donna," she said, "I don't know how you did all of this, but it means the world to me."

"Your welcome" Donna replied. "It was really the least we could do."

"Steph" Payton said, "We're sorry. After what happened with Brian, none of us wanted to think about school spirit or homecoming."

"But you were right" Sydney continued "We can't just celebrate when we win. WE have to stay strong we lose, too."

Just then, Principal Hughs skips by, chased by VP Isa."I can't believe you allowed our students to die motorcycles through the school! The school board will be hearing about this!" VP Isa shouted.

"WOnderful" Principal Hughs shouted, "I'm sure they'll be excited to hear about how our students are going above and beyond for their school."

Everyone looks at each other and laughs. They pile into a group hug and for a moment, everything just feels right.

Mia and Maria think that she's better than them. As the committee was leaving, Mia blocked Donna's path with Emma, Aiden, Michael and Caleb behind her, "Listen" Mia shouted, "That crown had better be mine twerp."

"Yeah," Maria shouted, "She's the real homecoming queen Solo."

"Bring it on," Donna said,

"I bet my 2 dads would hate you," Maria said.

"2 dads," Donna asked, "You mean you're adopted?"

"Duh," Maria shouted.

Maria and Mia left with their noses up, "Man Maria and Mia are bossy." she whispered,

"I know" Michael replied, "Mia's father is the principal of the rivaling school."

"What?" Donna asked.

"It's true," Emma replied.

"She goes to Berry," Donna recalled.

"It was this huge thing when she transferred." Aiden explained, "Her family as a bit controlling and transferring was her chance to take matters into her own hands."

"You could say her dad and her bro weren't happy about it," Caleb said.

On Saturday, It's an unusually warm day for late September and Donna and Emma meet up to take a walk in the park. Donna spots an all-too-familiar couple sitting by the fountain. It was Brian and Zoe. Emma pretended to gag. "Gross" she frowned.

"At least they're too into each other to notice us" Donna replied.

Further along the trail, they come across Caleb jogging. "Hey, girls" he greeted.

"Hi, Caleb" Emma replied, "Are we on, 'saying hi when we see each other' basis now?"

"Should we not be?"

He explained that he's trying to get his mind off of quarterback tryouts and how they don't have any strong candidates. Donna was hoping that someone would surprise him. Luckily, Caleb would've felt much better if he knows they had at least one person who knew how to really throw.

Just then, a large rock flies into the middle of the path in front of them. Emma shrieks. They look into the direction of the rock came from and see Michael some distance away, "Sorry about that" shouted Michael, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Michael picks up another rock and throws, this time away from the path. The three of them look at each other. They were extremely impressed by his throws. Donna runs over to where Michael is standing as he threw rocks at the trees, "Michael what are you doing?" Donna asked

"What does it look like," he asked, "This is how I clear my head."

"Well, the school is having quarterback tryouts Monday," Donna answered.


	9. The Search

"You have to do this." Donna said, "You got the muscles to beat Hearst."

"Excuse me," Michael asked, "I don't have to do anything."

"You won't even go to tryouts."

"As if Babe." Michael shouted, "I'll grant you that riding my bike for the pep rally was fun, but that's about all the school spirit I'm good for. It's not like that. You and I both know I don't belong on the football team."

"Do you have a reason?" Donna asked in anger.

"Forget it." Michael answered, "I'll see you later."

Michael pushes pas her and hurries away.

Monday after school, football practice was finishing up. Donna, Emma, and Rocket head to the football field to watch the quarterback tryouts, "Think they'll find somebody?" whispered Emma.

"I hope so," Donna whispered.

Just then, the crowd falls silent as Coach Burke begins to address the large group of hopefuls. "You've got a long way to go." Coach Burke announced.

Julian looks at the people trying out. He turns to Donna asking who should they test first, even though she's not on the team. Donna suggested that Koh should do it. "Look," Koh said, "It was a dare, I can tackle people here. We gonna do this or not?"

"We're doing it." Caleb replied.

Koh lines up and the center hikes the ball to her. She throws the football downfield to Julian and runs after Caleb. Koh tackles Caleb hard. He lifts his head, dazed. Donna and Julian run over to him. Emma was worried.

"That was a great tackle!" shouted Caleb.

"RETURN KOH!" shouted Rocket.

The others were relieved. "I don't think the quarterback's the right place for her, but let's talk defense. Then they tried Luis. He was nervous at first. Luis lines up behind the center. The center hikes the ball to Luis. He aims and throws the ball to Julian It soars through the air and lands ten yards short from Julian. "You were so close, Luis," Emma said.

"This isn't like in-game," Luis replied, "Where's the IRL X button"

"He plays too many video games." Rocket said to himself, "Go camping for once 4 eyes!"

"I don't think it's a match, but I'll let you know if we ever switch to VR football," Julian said.

"Okay," Luis replied as he left the field.

Then it was Ezra's turn. "My man," he shouted, "Wow us with your football skills."

"Watch and learn" Ezra shouted as he passes the ball to Julian.

He catches it with ease as he runs downfield. Everyone was amazed. Donna looks back to Ezra. He winces and shakes his hands out, he had his finger jammed. He couldn't risk his guitar hand.

"Don't want the crowd to get ugly like you!" shouted Rocket.

After tryouts, Donna helps Juliana and Caleb review the long list of quarterbacks. No one was perfect, but couldn't give up hope. She looks over at the stands to see Michael watching. He lets out a heavy sigh. They all walked up to him. Caleb told him that he saw Michael at the park and thought that he could be their next Quarterback if he gives it a shot.

Donna told him that they were desperate. "Good luck on the search." Michael announced, "I hope the team finds the right guy for the job."

Michael strolls off, leaving them alone. The two of them sit in silence for a moment, before finally getting up and going their separate ways, they walk through the front of the campus. He leans against one of the pillars as he stares off into the distance.

The next afternoon after homecoming committee, she was walking through the hallway and bass by the band room. Suddenly, a wadded up piece of paper flies out of the room and crosses her path. She steps inside the room and finds Aiden hunched over a music stand, mumbling to himself. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" he shouted.

"I am Groot(What's wrong with him)?" asked Groot.

Aiden crumbles up a piece of paper and tosses it behind him. It hits Donna in the face and falls to the ground. "Ow," she said.

"Donna!" Aiden replied, "I didn't see you there."

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"It's me" Aiden answered, "I'll never be like Mozart or Beethoven."

"Halftime against Satton wasn't your fault." Donna replied patting on her shoulder.

"Spare my feelings." Aiden cried, "I should've listened to Ezra."

"Or, he should've listened to you." Donna suggested, "Your not to blame here."

Aiden suddenly sits up his seat and scribbles on the music sheets in front of him. He plays a few notes on his trumpet before tossing the paper to the ground. He had to make the perfect piece of music.

"Aiden," Donna said, "I know you can bounce back form this."

"I just with I could figure this song out!" Aiden replied, "Then I could prove my worth to Ezra and the band."

"Come on," Donna said as they both stand up, "You need some fresh air. Let's go rollerskating."

Later they arrived at Roller in the Deep Rink, people were skating and dancing at the same time. Aiden and Donna retrieve skates from the counter, sat in a nearby bench and placed them on while they watch the rink in front of them, "I never imagined it'd be so crowded here!" Donna said.

"I'm surprised too," Aiden replied

The two of them rolled onto the rink, skating side by side. Aiden breaks out into a grin, easily making his way around the edge. Donna was amazed that he had suck talent. "I've had experience from birthday parties and skating lessons," Aiden explained, "I also did this once while I walked my dog."

"As for me," Donna replied, "I was practically born with skates on my feet."

To prove her point, she skates circles around him. Aiden speeds ahead with her closely trailing him.

Just then, the music changes to a slaw, romantic song as heart-shaped lights dance across the floor, "You know what time it is folks?" said the announcer, "So find that special someone and cozy up on the rink, because it's time for couple's skate."

Aiden and Donna decided to take a breather. They took a seat on a nearby bench while Aiden grabs a bag of popcorn from the concession stand. He sits next to her and offers her the buttery snack. Meanwhile, Rocket disguised himself as a janitor and tries to sneak into the kitchen, but the worker saw him and Rocket ran off.

"This is delicious Aiden." Donna complimented.

"I figured if we can't skate" Aiden explained, "We might enjoy the sidelines."

"There's something I still don't get," Donna said in confusion, "On the way, you looked nervous. What's wrong?"

"As a child, I came here a lot and I hated it." Aiden answered, "But I guess I started to like it more as I got older. Plus I was good at it. I finally had something besides music that I could perfect, even if it's not a prestigious."

Aiden glances at the couples dancing around the rink. He noticed a man dip his girlfriend before reeling her in for a kiss. HE said that they're free and passionate and unashamed of what they're doing.

"Come on Aiden," Donna smiled, "You don't need to change. I know so. Your one of the most passionate and confident people I know."

"But what about the football game?" Aiden asked.

"So the band couldn't get along for one halftime show. That doesn't mean you're failures in music. your still an amazing musician and a good person." Donna replied,

"Thanks, Donna" Aiden smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

They enjoy a fire more skates at the rink before returning them to the counter. As they walked out, Donna turns to Aiden. "Are the creative music juices flowing again?" Donna asked.

"We'll see if I can channel Mozart when I get back to the band room." Aiden said, "I also think this helped. Thanks."

The following morning before class, Donna walks through the courtyard on the way to class when she sees a large group of students gathering around. She pushes her way through the crowd to find Ollie the Tiger vandalized. "I am Groot(This is horrible)" whispered Groot.

"The nerve of some people!" growled Michael.

"Berry Sux?" Donna asked in horror, "Hearst Rulez?"

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" Michael shouted, "This calls for revenge."

"Who would've done this?" Emma asked in tears.

"Hearst of course." Michael suggested, "They signed their name."

Michael pounds his fist, eyes unwavering from the vandalized statue, "Your the last person I'd expect to care." Donna said to him,

"This place means a lot and I can't get transferred again after breaking a lot of rules." Michael replied, "It's not all Sunshine and Rainbows. You might be the first person to get it."

Michael kneels down and places his hand on the graffitied inscription. She looks over his shoulder and read the quote.

The school began as a bunch of empty plots of a land and a promise to be open to everyone. A promise that ensured no matter who you were, or what you liked, you'd always be included. And together we can accomplish anything.- Oliver M Berry.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Donna answered, "We need to show Hearst we won't be bullied."

Michael turns from Ollie the tiger, then back to her. He sighs heavily and she sees sadness in his eyes. "The school needs you, Michael," Donna said

"They've been doing fine without me Babe." Michael replied,

"Take a look around." Caleb said, "The team is holding last-minute quarterback tryouts, school spirit is falling and Berry High needs to win."

"Just like the quote says," Donna announces, "We can accomplish anything if we work together."

Michael takes one last look at the statue, then smiles and meets their eyes. He decided to do it. Everyone smiled.

That afternoon after Cheer Practice, they walked up to the field to Watch Michael on the team. He throws passes downfield to Caleb. "Go Micael!" shouted Emma.

"You throw like a sumo wrestler in a good way!" shouted Rocket incognito.

"I knew he'd be a great addition," Donna whispered,

Caleb easily catches the pass as they run through the new play. Michael thought it was easy, but Caleb told him to wait til they put him through his paces.

Coach Burke furiously writes in his red binder, while Caleb and Michael run towards them on the sideline. "Well?" Donna asked.

"Thanks, Donna" Coach Burke said, "Things are looking up."

"I can't wait to beat Hearst now," Caleb shouted.

"Cute" Donna said to Michael, "You actually have a shot."

Zoe, Brian, Max, and Kara enter the stadium smirking at them. They told them that they came to give thanks to whoever gave the statue the makeover. "At least Hearst students don't deface their own school," Kara said.

"You mean, someone from Berry High did this?" Donna asked as her friends looked each other.

The Hearst kids nodded, "Maybe they're teaching you something at this school after all." Brian said.

"Good luck Nancy Drew." Zoe sarcastically said, "Your gonna need it."


	10. Meddeling kids

The following morning. Donna was in the courtyard, where a large group of students gathers around the vandalized Ollie. She hears people whispering about yesterday's run-in with Hearst.

"Caleb was telling me that someone in our school did this," Ezra explained.

"I heard that too!" Payton replied.

"I can't believe this!" Luis shouted.

"Well," Michael shouted, "whoever sprayed on him is going to regret it!"

Before she can respond, Michael storms off. She approaches Myra and Luis standing nearby the trashcan. "Poor Ollie" "And a Berry student? I don't get it."

"Whoever did it must feel terrible." Myra said, "I'd hate to have to keep a secret like that."

Donna felt suspicious of what Myra said. Vice Principal Isa came in asked why were they standing and she told them to get to class. Everyone scrabbled to class just as the bell rings.

Later that day before 2nd period, she gathered Aiden, Emma, Michael, and Caleb. She shuts her locker and sees Aiden bottling down the hall, his eyes fixed on her. "Is it true someone form Berry High did all of this?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe they were flim flamed into doing it," Emma suggested.

"We better investigate like Mystery Inc." Donna said, "This is why I bought these clothes."

"Generosity!" Donna whispered as she summoned Scooby-Doo styled clothing, "We'll catch them faster than you can say SCOOBY, DOOBY, DOO!" Donna shouted as she showed the clothes.

"Clothes?" Michael asked.

"Exactly" Donna answered, "Michael, You're just like Freddy. Charming, handsome and big muscles."

She looks at Aiden, "Aiden" Donna said, "You're like Velma, smart, simple, and always have a plan."

Donna puts on a scarf, "I'm more like Daphne myself" Donna said, "Loyal, beautiful and knows how to fight back."

"Just as long as your not tied to railroad tracks," Michael said.

Then she looks to Emma, "You're like Shaggy Emma" Donna asked, "Sensitive, nervous, but will do anything for friends."

"What about me?" Caleb asked.

"Your more like Alan of The Pussycats" Donna answered, "Sporty and cool."

"We better put these on," Emma suggested.

"Jinkies" Aiden exclaimed, "We look good."

"Now you sound like Velma," Michael said.

"What are they wearing?" Mia asked in a jealous look.

"Don't know" Maria answered, "But that's so 1969."

Later they make their way to the courtyard. The spray-painted Ollie dominated Donna's view, "Let's split up gang" Michael suggested, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Now you're sounding a lot like Fred" Caleb recalled.

Caleb kneels beside one of the green, lofty trees and notices a small piece of fabric sticking out of the dirt. He uses his fingers to dig it up. He finds a gas mask. He plays around with it, but Donna tells him to take it off.

In the trash can, Emma finds half-eaten food, plastic bottles, and a spray paint can. "That's the same color paint" Emma recalled,

"It could be Morgan's" Aiden guessed, "But first check this out."

Aiden showed something he found in the tables. It was a notepad, "And it's missing a page." he continues.

"Jeepers" Donna exclaimed, "Good work Aiden."

She covers her mouth, "I sound a lot like Daphne." she continued.

"I also found this," Emma said as she showed a crumbled piece of paper.

"Double jeepers," Donna said.

M, don't forget, deal. Paint or else get it.- Brian.

"There could be more than one M," Aiden guessed, "There's Michael, Mia, Morgan, Myra, Maria,"

"No way I would do this dudes," Michael replied.

"Let's talk to Morgan first" Donna suggested.

During lunch, Donna and Emma found Morgan eating her sandwich. Her hands were covered with paint. "Morgan, can we talk?" Donna asked.

"I really want to believe you didn't spray paint Ollie the Tiger, but is it true you did all of this?" Donna said,

"Don't look at me" Morgan answered, "Ollie has amateur written all over him. A real artist would never misspell "Sucks"

"Good point." Donna recalled, "Anything else"

Morgan showed a plastic bag where she pulls out a familiar can of spray paint. It was the same color. Morgan showed pictures on her phone of the park with red graffiti on the sidewalk. Donna saw that she was doing this as payback from Hearst.

"We interviewed Maria," Aiden explained, "She said that she would rather hang with Donna than vandalizing Ollie,"

"What about Mia?" Donna asked,

Caleb and Michael came in and said that they interviewed Mia. They knew how much she cared about Berry High. They explained that Mia left her Hearst days behind her, despite her family's objections to come here. Not to mention that she was injured.

"That'll be hard," Donna said with a frown.

They decided to text Wes, he knows everything about what's going on in Rosewood.

Let's meet up. We gotta talk about the statue- D. S she texted.

Golden Griddle. 15 min after the final bell, grab booth.- W

"We have a lead." Donna smiled.

20 minutes after the final bell, they arrived at the diner. The gang sits at one of the booths. "Wes is taking a really long time," Aiden said.

"Maybe he's running late," Emma suggested.

"I knew this would happen." Michael shouted, "We're wasting time here."

"Just you wait" Donna replied as she calmed him down, "Any moment he's going to walk through the doors and"

"Prove you wrong?" Wes asked.

"Wes!" The quintet shouted,

"About time you showed up," Michael shouted.

"Michael" Donna shouted, "So do you know who spray painted Ollie?"

Wes told them that he knew, but it'll cost him something. Donna gave him 51 cents and it was a deal. For what you paid, all I can tell you is, "Look at Luis" Wes whispered to them.

"Zoinks!" Emma shouted, "Like that's all you can tell us?"

"Now you sound like Shaggy," Michael replied.

"It all leads back to him," Donna shouted.

Before they can ask Wes anything else, he stands up and leaves. They decided to go back to campus in the computer lab.

They found Luis in the middle of Legends of Clancraft. He barks orders out of his teammates through his mic, "Enemies inbound on the western tower. Someone cover me! I'm going in." Luis said.

"Luis," Donna interrupted, "We need to talk."

But he didn't listen. Michael slams his hands on either side of his keyboard blocking his view of the monitor, "Michael, move!" he shouted, "We're about to win."

Donna pulled the plug from the socket, "Hey, I was winning!" Luis shouted.

"We need to talk!" Donna shouted.

"And you couldn't wait a couple of minutes?" Luis asked, as he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, "Sorry about that. The Rampage Warriors have beat my team several times. I thought this was finally my chance for revenge. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"What did you do for the past 24 hours?" Emma asked.

"I was playing my game with Nishan and Sakura" Luis explained, "We're gearing up for ClanRumble in a few months, so it's been nonstop practice."

"I believe you." Donna replied, "So it could be someone connected to him."

Donna remembers Myra saying that she would feel sorry for the person who sprays painted him. She was Luis's best friend and her name begins with, "M".

"It all makes sense!" Emma said.

"Now that you mention it," Luis replied, "She was supposed to be a part of last night's raid, but she never showed and she never answered my texts."

"And she would've gotten away with it if it weren't for us meddling students," Michael replied.

"I think I saw her in the band room," Aiden recalled.

As they got there, they saw her practicing a piece of music on her trombone. She sees them enter and her face drops. Myra stops playing and stares dejectedly to the ground, "I think you know why we're here." Myra frowned,

"I know" Donna replied, "I spray painted Ollie"

She explained that Hearst blackmailed her into spray painting Ollie or else they'll hurt Luis. Donna believed her cause she remembered from her great-grandmother Padme that people would do anything to live and Myra would do anything to save her friend.

Emma got out the note and it read,

 _Myra,_

 _Don't forget our deal._

 _Paint Ollie or else Luis gets it_

 _Signed_

 _Brian, Kara, Max, and Zoe._

"No wonder they were so smug when they came by!" Donna growled.

"I know what I did was wrong," Myra cried, "But if Luis got hurt, I couldn't handle knowing I would regret it for life. Now the school is going to hate me. Please don't tell, I don't wanna miss homecoming"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. "Sure we won't say a word." Donna gladly said, "I believe you. This was just a one-time thing."

"Thank you Donna" Myra smiled, "I promise I won't let you down."

Later, Michael went to the principal's office and told her that he spray painted Ollie. Principal Hugh decided to give him detention Friday.

Friday after detention, Michael came out with a smile. He texted the others to meet him in the science lab ASAP.

Once there, everyone showed up and Sydney, Julian, Mia, and Payton were there too. "About time you slowpokes showed," Michael said.

"What's the rush?" Mia asked as she sat down, "And it better be good or else."

"It's good Warren" Michael answered, "I've been doing a lot of thinking and got it all planned out during detention. It's time to get some revenge on Hearst tonight."

 **Note: 1969 is the year where Scooby Doo was created.**


	11. Berry's break in

Everyone gathers around Michael, listening to his plan. He explained that when he was at Hearst, they were focusing on one thing. So he decided to steal their beloved spirit stick.

"Am I right, or am I right?" Donna flirted as she winked.

Mia rolls her eyes. Donna shoot finger pistols at her.

"So what's the deal with this spirit stick?" Aiden

Mia explained that Hearst has a tradition of lugging it around to all of their football games and practices. She believed it was the source of their power.

"But the biggest thing is that the stick never touched the ground." Julian explained, "If it does, that's 10 years of bad luck"

"I don't buy this nonsense," Caleb said, "But if Hearst does, let's do it."

"It's tradition for Berry and Hearst to prank each other around homecoming," Aiden explained.

"Both schools turn a blind eye to these pranks" Emma continued, "It's when they escalate to vandalism, like with Ollie, that becomes a problem."

"I'm in" Donna smiled, "What's the plan, Michael?"

"The 9 of us will sneak into the school, bypass security, grab the stick and hightail it out of there before anyone can say Ocean's Eleven," Michael explained

Before Donna continued anything, she looked at Mia, "May I look at your foot, Mia?" Donna asked.

"Whatever" Mia answered, "Just don't ruin my clothes twerp!"

Donna kissed her foot and Mia's foot got better. The others help get the cast off her. Mia was amazed that her foot got better in a few weeks. "Generosity" Donna whispered as she summoned a pair of really nice shoes and 9 burglary outfits. She showed everyone there burglar outfits and Mia's new shoes, "I like them" Mia smiled, "And they're pretty, but I still think you're a loser Solo."

Later that night, Julian drives his SUV around to the front of the school to pick them up. "I've got enough room for everyone to fit, but It's going to be cramped for 2 people in the back." Julian explained, "My gear had to go somewhere. So enjoy a very cozy ride."

"It's cool" Donna replied, "I can sit in the back with Caleb.

They crawled into the very back of the SUV. She sits shoulder to shoulder next to him. "You got enough room, Don?" Julian asked

"It's tight here," Donna answered, "But we'll make the most of it. It's not too far to Hearst at least."

"Nah" Caleb replied, "We can tough it out. This isn't the tightest spot I've been in either.

"I smell a story." Donna smiled.

"I am Groot(Me too) Groot whispered,

Caleb explained that back in middle school, they tried pulling a prank on their football coach. He was supposed to hide underneath his seat on the bus and pop out on their way there. So he squished himself under the bench and had some football gear to cover him up. The coach was running late, so he waited in the spot for one hour. It worked really well.

A short drive later, they climbed out of the SUV and make their way to the front of Hearst. When they got there the door was locked. Julian warned them that the door locks automatically at 7 pm.

Emma found a way how they can get in. She takes a bobby pin from her hair and inserts it into the lock. She bends the bobby pin and leaves it in there. "Take this and give it a little bit of tension. Just not too much or else I won't be able to get the springs up," she explained.

She sticks a 2nd bobby pin into the lock and feels around. Donna applies just a little bit of force to the bobby pin. She can feel Emma working her way through the pins inside the lock. "Almost there" she groaned, "Just a little longer."

She used all of her might on the lock applying just enough tension. Emma turns the lock and opens the door. "WE DID IT!" she exclaimed.

"Couldn't have done it without your help." Emma said.

Inside, they head down the hallway with Donna and Caleb leading the group. "The trophy case is up ahead." Julian pointed out, "Just take the next right."

They turn the corner and run into a familiar face. It was Zoe. Her eyes flit to Caleb and her face softens. She takes a step towards him, gently touching his arm before he shirks back. "It's been a while" she flirted, "How have you been?"

"It's been rough" he answered.

"I've been thinking of you lately and I wanted to talk," Zoe explained,

"You have?" Caleb asked.

"No time like the present right?" Zoe asked.

"Excuse me," Donna said, "You had your chance to talk, Zoe."

"I didn't ask you" Zoe growled, "Maybe I have more to talk to him about. Beat it."

Caleb told her that it was okay. He wondered why did he cheat on him and with Brian of all the people. Zoe said that she didn't realize what she had til it was gone. She reaches for his band, but Caleb pulls away. "Be honest" he frowned, "Are you still with Brian?"

She looked confused, "So that's a yes!" Donna growled.

"You don't know how hard it's been to pick up the pieces of my life." Caleb explained, "I found a really great support system."

"Yeah," Donna explained "Caleb has new friends to lean on. We've been there for him since you left and we're not going anywhere."

Caleb smiles weakly at her, nudging her arm. "Thanks, Don," he said, "I couldn't do this without you."

Zoe crosses her arms as she glares at them. She storms off toward the gym. Caleb leans against the wall and slides down, burying his face and his hands. Donna sits on the ground next to him. "Why did we have to run into her?" Caleb asked.

"For what it's worth," Donna answered, "I think you handled it well."

She bounces up and extends a hand to Caleb. "Now how about we meet up with everyone and get that spirit stick?" Donna asked.

"I am Groot(Time to teach them not to blackmail Myra)" Whispered Groot.

"Let's do it!" he shouted.

She helped Caleb up and they head through the door where their friends disappeared to. They were by the security monitor showing footage of the trophy case. Michael told them that the spirit stick is locked up tight and they found Kara putting it back earlier. All they needed is the code. Michael played the video and watch closely.

"I hate Max sometimes, put the stick back Kara, It's your job Kara" Kara complained" "Newsflash Max! It's not my job it's yours."

She inputs the code, "4,7,2, and 9".

At the trophy case, there was no one to be seen. Donna entered the code, the light turned green and the case was open. "Success!" shouted Donna.

"You actually made it easy." Aiden complimented.

She grabs the stick displayed in the middle. Just then Max was in the corner singing to himself. "What in the name of SPIDERMAN?"

"Hey there Bro." Mia waved nervously.

Brian comes over to the corner. He and Max started chasing after them. "Run for it!" shouted Donna.

"Everyone split up!" Aiden shouted, "They can't follow us all."

Caleb and Donna split from the group. Unfortunately, they run into a dead end. "In here" Donna shouted as she points to the first door on the right.

The door shuts behind them, swallowing into darkness. There's barely enough room for the 2 of them to fit. "And I thought Julian's SUV was cozy," Donna whispered.

"I guess I can't escape tight spaces with you today." Donna said, "Not that I'm complaining."

Donna presses her ear to the door, listening intently, Caleb whispers, "Hear anything?"

"I hear someone coming this way!" she whispered.

"I could've sworn those losers went this way," Brian said as he, Max and Zoe walked off.

"I think they're gone," Donna whispered as they walked out.

Donna peers around the corner to see them blocking the entrance. "They've got the front door blocked." Donna whispered We'll never make it pass them"

"I Am Groot(Not if I can help it)" Groot whispers as he ties up Zoe, Max, and Brian.

They never suspected a thing. Donna knew that Groot did this to rescue them. She and Caleb quickly made it out okay.

Julian's SUV waits right in front of them with the others inside. "Come on Donna!" Julian said.

But before they can slide in, "Hey Solo!" shouted a voice behind them.

Brian, Max, and Zoe were free and chasing them, "Here, catch!" shouted Donna as she tosses the stick.

It slipped from their hands and it falls to the ground. "Do you realize what you've done?" Max asked.

"Not my fault you couldn't catch it." Donna shouted, "Say goodbye to your football magic."

She got into the van, Julian starts the SUV and drives off. Some of the friends run out of the building to greet their heist team, "How'd it go?" Nishan asked.

"Donna gave the stick over at the last second," Julian explained.

"I had to buy Julian times." Donna continued,

"Good news is," Cale smiled, "The stick touched the ground before we left."

"That means 10 years go bad luck," Autumn said.

"I guess it wasn't all a loss after all," Donna said.

"Let's get home and focus on prepping for homecoming." Maria explained, "Even with 10 years of bad luck, we've still got our work cut out."

As everyone was leaving, she saw that Mia's leg was better. Mia was actually grateful that she somehow made her leg better, she didn't want to look like a mummy on the night of the dance.

Later that evening, Donna was finishing her homework when her dad comes in telling her that someone is at the door. She came to the door and was shocked, "It's you!" she exclaimed.


	12. Rally Together

It was Michael casually leaning against the brick wall. "Michael, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Come here." he said licking his lollipop, "I've got something to show you, Babe."

He takes her hand, building her across her porch and drown to the end of her driveway. He suddenly stops and leans against his bike parked at the curb. She looks around for anything out of the ordinary. Michael pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text. Donna raises an eyebrow at him, but he points to the sky.

"Look up," Michael said.

Suddenly, fireworks of every color ignite the sky. A barrage of blue lights, followed by violet and an array of green. "Did you do all of this?" Donna asked.

"I figured that If I was gonna do it, I'd do it right." Michael answered as he takes her hand as red fireworks in the shape of a heart shoot off behind him, "Wanna go to the dance with me?" Michael asked with a smile.

She nodded her head, "I can't wait to see how you clean up." Donna smiled.

"I'll blow your mind," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

He explained that he knew a guy about the fireworks. Donna thought it was the sweetest thing anyone has done for her. She decided to head inside, "See ya, Monday Mikey." Donna said.

"Count on it Babe" Michael replied.

Donna walked in feeling heartfelt, "That's your boyfriend Kiddo?" Rocket asked.

"He is." Donna said, "Me and Michael, Michael and me"

"I am Groot(You ARE in love with him.)" Groot said.

"Donchel" Rocket said to himself, "A good couple name.

On Monday, she was walking out of her last class for the day when Maria runs up to her in a panicky mode. She said that she only has enough money in their budget for one extra thing and couldn't decide which one. A Blackjack table, disco table, or a refreshment table. Donna picked the disco ball because they'll be 10 times more fun.

Maria agreed and couldn't wait to see everyone's crazy moves. "Thanks for your help, Donna," Maria said, "I'll put the order in now!"

Then she asked if she's ready for the parade Friday. Donna thought that it would be so much fun.

LAter at Cheer Practice, "Go Tigers Go!" Donna shouted.

"Beat Hearst High" Sydney shouted.

"Lead us on to V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" Emma shouted.

"Woooo!" Payton shouted.

Sydney performs a roundoff, a handspring and ending it with Emma and Donna lifting her high into the air. "Listen up girls," Stephanie said, "It's our last practice before homecoming. SO get used to the space because this will be the sight for our biggest performance ever this Friday and best new is, Mia is back!"

"Yay Mia!" Sydney shouted.

"Thank you, thank you" Mia replied, "Just remember Donna. I'm better than you."

The team jogs onto the field. The cheerleaders gather around Mia. She puts on a grin and turns to Donna, "Solo," she shouted, "Do you think you can give the squad a pep talk? You're really good at these morale boosts"

"Consider it done." Donna replied, "Friends, Tigers, and Mia, lend me your ears! WE've been practicing all season for this."

"I can't believe homecoming is already here," Stephanie said.

"So let's do our best and make our captains proud to be tigers and if not our captains, let's do our best for our football the guys are counting on us to pump up the crowd!" Mia said.

"Cheerleaders are pretty important!" Sydney shouted.

"Yeah, we are," Payton said, "They're gonna need all the help they can get against Hearst."

"Let's hear it for the team," Emma said.

"Go Tigers!" Everyone shouted.

"All right." Stephanie shouted."Let's get back to work. We have a long way to go."

Friday afternoon, during the assembly. Myra takes a seat next to her as Principal Hughs addresses the entire school. She reminded everyone that all of the court nominees are here. "This is gonna be exciting" Donna whispered to Myra.

"By the way" Myra whispered back, "Congrats on getting nominated."

"Thanks" Donna replied, "I appreciate it."

Exiting the main building, she finds a fleet of luxury cars lined up for the parade. "Donna" shouted Emma "We're over here!"

Michael waves at her from the back of the red convertible. Her homeroom teacher, Ms. Maddox sits int the driver's seat. She runs over to join Michael in the back, "Saved you a spot." Michael said.

"How thoughtful." Donna smiled.

"Buckle up you two." Ms. Maddox advised, "This is going to be a long ride."

Ms. Maddox starts the car, tailing the other homecoming court cars closely. her classmates line the campus and nearby roads, watching the floats and luxury cars drive by. They wave to them as her ride past. Michael looks around at the different floats. He shakes his head chuckling to himself. "Never in a billion years would I have bet on me riding in a homecoming parade." Michael smiled, "And you know what? It's not so bad."

"Do my ears deceive me or is Mr. Tough Guy having a change of heart?" Donna asked.

"So sue me. I've turned over a new leaf." Michael sarcastically replied,

"Who knows where you would be if I had never waltzed into your life?" Donna asked.

"Not on the football team and not going to the dance." Michael replied, "I don't know how you do it, but you've got a way to get my best self to make an appearance."

"Only had to peel back a few layers first," Donna said.

"Well, it worked." Michael replied, "Looks like I'm now a full-blooded Tiger through and through."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Donna smiled.

The parade route eventually takes her past her house. Her parents and Rocket stand outside the house, cheering at her.

"Go Donna!" shouted Lea.

"You and Michael make a wonderful couple!" Rocket shouted.

"Thanks, Mrs. Solo," Michael replied.

The car slowly rolls past, but her dad continues to call after her, "Enjoy the game tonight." shouted Rocket

"Your parents are amazing." Michael replied, "You should see mine, but they're out of town attending an astronomy convention."

"Whoever your parents are," Donna said, "They would be great."

"They would." Michael nervously replied.

Later that night before the game. The school line up outside the tunnel waiting for the football team to take the field. "Come on" Donna cheered, "Beat Hearst"

The football team rushes out, ripping the 'Go Tigers' poster some of the cheerleaders hold up. "GO TIGERS!" she shouted.

Caleb stops dead in his tracks as Zoe pushes her way toward him. She hugs Caleb tightly. His arms remain glued to his side, not returning the embrace. He gently pushes her away and takes a step back. She explains that she and Brian broke up and she wants them to get back together.


	13. The Big Game

"You're the only man I can EVER really love." Zoe said, "Just give me one more chance to be the perfect girl."

Donna rushes to Caleb's side as the rest of the team runs out of the tunnel, "In case you haven't noticed" Donna growled, "We're about to start the game!"

"Way to state the obvious!" Caleb replied.

"All I'm saying is that there's a better time for conversations," Donna said to Zoe.

Caleb pushes her to the side, facing Zoe. He told her that he needs to focus on the game. Zoe blows Caleb a quick kiss. Donna turns to Caleb as she scurries towards the stands. She told him that he'll be okay. Caleb jobs over to the football team, while Donna joins the cheerleaders on the sidelines.

"Okay everyone!" Stephanie shouted, "It's almost kickoff time. . . I want to hear you get pumped up!"

"Who are we?" Donna shouted.

"Tigers" the audience shouted.

"And what are we going to do?" Mia shouted.

"ROARRRRRRR!" the audience shouted.

"And here, we, go!" Emma shouted as Hearst kicks off the ball to start the game.

Later it was four minutes of the game left. On the field, the Hearst offense run a new play. Brian easily evades your defense and scores for Hearst. "Go Bulldogs!" shouted their cheerleaders.

"There's no way Brian could've seen that coming!" Donna said, "It was a solid play from our defense!"

The score was 7-0.

During the 2nd quarter, it was six minutes left in the game, "This isn't how I expected the game to go." Donna whispered to herself.

Donna spots Coach Burke running back and forth in a panic. "Where's my binder?" he asked in horror.

That's when she knew that they were in trouble. Her eyes dart across to Hearst's side of the field when she saw Brian greedily scanning a familiar binder. She saw the school logo and knew that was the Berry High football binder. "Their cheating!" she whispered.

She marches around the field and glares at Brian, "You film flaming brick head!" Donna shouted, "You stole Coach Burke's book.

"Yeah so?" Brian asked. "Your team has some nice play, by the way. I'll have to thank the Coach after we win."

Donna tried to save it but accidentally got it dirty. She returned it to Coach Burke and got back to her spot.

"Woo!" shouted Mia, "Tigers are number one!"

Donna and Emma watch from the sidelines as the marching band starts their performance. Later the band finishes their last song and runs off the field, excitedly chatting, "I can't believe you wrote that, Aiden!" Ezra smiled.

"I've been working on it for a while" Aiden explained.

"Aw" Myra smiled, "My favorite little band divas are working together!"

The football team runs out of the tunnel! Caleb glances to the crowd, his eyes landing on a cheering Zoe. The Hearst football team runs out of the opposing tunnel. In the commotion, Donna pulls Caleb to the side. She told him to block everything out except his position and don't let anything distract him.

During the 3rd quarter, there were 8 minutes on the clock. It was 24-14, the Tigers were catching up. Caleb hustles to his spot to play, "You got this Caleb." Donna whispered.

Frank hikes the ball! Caleb goes long and Michael hurls the ball into the air and Caleb catches it easily! he turns around and sprints into the end zone. "Go Caleb!" shouted Donna.

Later it was 2 minutes into the game. Michael throws the ball downfield to Caleb and he catches it, but 2 Hearst players immediately tackle him. They needed to come up with some new plays.

The cheerleader was rooting from the sidelines, while the next team lines up for the next down. "Let's go, Tigers. Let's go!" they shouted,

The center snaps the ball to Michael. He takes off running down the sideline, right past her, but a Hearst player runs into a blind spot. Donna quickly warned him, Michael looks behind him and saw the player approaching at full speed. He nobly dodges the defense and continues down the sideline.

"Thanks for the heads up, Babe!" he shouted.

Michael runs the ball into the end zone for a touchdown.

Finally the fourth quarter came and 5 seconds were left. Emma couldn't watch. Julian made a touchdown and Oliver M Berry high wins. Michael and Caleb chest bump, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice catch Julian!" Michael shouted.

"Nice teamwork!" Caleb shouted.

The entire school rushes onto the field, dancing and cheering the whole way, "We're going to party like it's our homecoming!" shouted Frank.

"Hearst will NEVER forget this!" shouted Ezra.

"Let's give it up for our football team!" shouted Sydney.

"GO TIGERS" the cheerleaders shouted.

Everyone lifted up Caleb and Michael. They told Donna to get up here because she brought everyone together and they couldn't have done it without her. The classmates lifted her up to crowd-surf alongside Michael and Caleb. They began to chant her name, "Donna, Donna, Donna!" everyone shouted.

"Way to go Kiddo!" shouted Rocket.

"I Am Groot(Horray for Donna)" shouted Groot

"Everyone had their part to play" she shouted, "I'm just a small piece of the puzzle."

"To the best school around" Julian shouted, "Berry High"

As the celebration dies down, Hearst and Berry's classmates are scattered amongst the field. Donna walks past Sydney and Mia, "Nice job today Loser" Mia said to Donna.

"Your the best cheerleader this class has," Sydney commented.

Donna approaches Ezra and Aiden, They pace up and down in excitement. Aiden explained that since they played well today, they're figuring out how to spice up some of their concerts like a change of classic piece. From B minor to B major. Donna was glad to see them getting along.

Just them she walked towards Caleb. He stands on the edge of the end zone, staring at the scoreboard. Zoe slowly makes her way towards him, "Can we talk?" she asked, "Why don't we, you know?"

"No," Caleb said, "We're never getting back together!"

He explained that they don't usually work together and that he has moved on from her.

Saturday night came, Donna was giggling and was starting to get ready for homecoming. Donna checked off the tickets, the outfits and all she needed is her friends.

Emma, Myra, Sydney, and Payton arrived on her porch, "Hey Don" Sydney said, "Your homecoming crew is here and we' brought the party."

"I can't believe the dance is already here," Emma shouted.

"All our hard work has led us to today!" Payton smiled with excitement, "I can barely contain my excitement."


	14. Shall We Dance

It's finally the night of the homecoming dance! Donna, Payton, Sydney, Emma, and Myra are gathered in her room getting ready. "Thank you again for having us over Donna" Sydney smiled.

"No prob," Donna said, "This is going to be fun."

"Spill the beans girl" Payton smiled, "What's up with you and Michael?"

"The school has been talking about you hitting on him real hard," Myra explained,

"Me and Michae?" Donna asked, "I don't want to jinx it, but I really like him and I think he really likes me"

"You and a bad boy" Myra smiled, "Brilliant."

"He definitely does" Emma agreed, "I've seen the way he looks at you doing homeroom."

"How's that?" Donna asked.

"Like he can't believe someone so amazing actually exists," Emma explained.

"You sure that's not Emma the hopeless romantic talking?" Sydney asked.

"NO" Emma answered, "I've seen it too."

Mrs. Solo opes her head in She explained that she got a call from Mrs. Mitchell that the boys are on their way. The girls decided to get changed.

Myra came out in a pink dress, "Aiden is going to hate it. Pink is his least favorite color." Myra smiled "We're going as just friend, which is why I got this."

Sydney came in wearing a light purple dress, "Cute as a button." she giggled.

Payton came out in a red dress, "Ready for a big night!" she said.

Emma came in wearing a blue dress "What do you think?" Emma asked.

"That dress looks lovely!" Sydney commented.

"It makes me feel like Cinderella" Emma shouted.

Finally, Donna came out in a green dress, "OMG, you look amazing!" shouted Emma.

"Michael is a lucky man." Payton smiled,

"Are you girls ready?" Mr. Solo asked, "Cause the boys are here."

They hear footsteps and the boys show up. Aiden showed up in a tux with a blue tie, Luis came in with a red bow tie, Caleb came in wearing a blue dress. "Donna" Aiden interrupted, "There's someone here for you,"

Donna turns her head to see Michael standing at the door, smiling at her. "Your so handsome" she commented.

"Oh come on," Michael said as he winked, "I'm just regular Michael, but in an overpriced suit."

"Overpriced or not" Donna replied, "Regular Michael is a handsome guy."

"And you look like a queen" Michael flirted, "A homecoming queen perhaps."

"As far as I'm conceded," Emma smiled, "You're already homecoming queen."

They took their pictures and headed off to The Golden Griddle for a quick bite. "So Michael" Caleb said as they sat down, "I could convince you to try out for basketball this winter?"

"Not a chance Mitchell," Michael said, "I'm done after football."

"Figures" Caleb replied,

The waiter arrives with their food. Michael and Donna were splitting the spaghetti The waiter places the blare between them while Myra hums something

"Myra," Donna asked, "Is that Bella Notte?"

"Come on" Myra answered, "We were all thinking it. Michael's Tramp."

"And I'm Lady" Donna smiled.

Suddenly, Bella Notte starts playing from the jukebox. They all saw the waiter winking at them from behind the counter. Everyone at the table watches Donna and Michael expectantly. They each take one end of a noodle and begin to slurp, their faces moving close and close together, but it breaks when their noses touch. "Oops," Michael said.

"Guess that's not as easy as it looks in the movie" Donna blushed.

At the other end of the table, Emma and Luis accidentally make eye contact, but quickly looked away while Michael looks at her. They never thought they'd be going to homecoming, but hanging out with a group of friends felt amazing, "Without a quarterback, this homecoming would've been chaos." Donna said with a smile.

"I'm sure you would've found someone who sees the inner me." Michael smiled.

"And let's not forget about that heist you planned." replied, "We make a great team don't we?"

Donna laces her fingers with his. "Come one" Luis shouted, "We got a dance to go to."

When they got them, the dance was already in full swing. Fairytale decor was all around, "Oh my" Emma shouted, "I can't believe you guys did all of this! It's amazing!"

"Which is funny" Michael recalled, "Since I was sent there as a punishment and all."

"Excuse me?" Maria shouted in a dark blue dress, "But didn't you spend most of the meeting slacking off and making snide remarks?"

He shrugged.

Emma felt like a princess arriving at the ball already.

"Like Kenna in The Crown and The Flame" Luis recalled.

"More like that girl who became the princess of Cordonia." Emma replied.

"I thought the prince ended up getting engaged to someone else" Myra replied, "Maybe it's just gossip."

Just then, the karaoke DJ calls out asking for volunteers to sing. Luis was amazed by this. He ran over, grab the mic and sang "Heartbreak Hotel"

" _Well, since my baby left me_

 _Well, I found a new place to dwell_

 _Well, it's down at the end of lonely street_

 _At Heartbreak Hotel_

 _You make me so lonely baby_

 _Well, I'm so lonely_

 _I get so lonely I could die_ " he sang.

Everyone watches as he sings, badly but enthusiastically. "Well," Mia said in her black dress, "Looks like at least one person is having fun"

He takes a deep bow as the song ends and hands over the microphone to Sakura, "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Sakura started to sing "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru

" _When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

 _"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_ " she sang

"It hasn't been much" Mia sadly said, "Now if you excuse us, Donna."

Mia walks off to the bathroom.

Donna wanders around the gym, looking for her friends, when, suddenly, Ezra came up singing,"Bookie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind, and fire, "Finally" said Principal Hughs with a smile, "I requested this song special! Make room, it's time to boogie!"

She started to strut onto the dance floor while Ms. Maddox chases after her. She thought it was hardly professional behavior. Donna stood up next to Principal highs and started dancing. "That's right, Donna."

She points up, then down, then more join in, "Principal highs is funky!"

" _Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men_

 _Who needs more than they get_

 _Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman_

 _Who has laid too many bets_

 _The mirror stares you in the face_

 _And says "Baby, uh, uh, it don't work"_

 _You say your prayers though you don't care_

 _You dance and shake the hurt_

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_ " he sang

Then Principal Hughs started doing the Funky Chicken. Everyone follows her lead while the disco song plays and it's overall too quickly. She said that she hadn't had that much fun since 1979. "It was my idea for the disco ball," Donna shouted.

"Far out" she replied, "You officially have my endorsement for Homecoming Queen"

Just then, Myra elbows her way through the crowd. She grabs her arm and pulls her to the middle of the floor where her group dances together to the cute cheerleader singing Dancing Queen.

" _You can dance, you can jive_

 _Having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene_

 _Digging the dancing queen_ " sang the cute cheerleader.

"You know Babe" Michael smiled, "I learn to dance from the school of, 'Making it Up as I Go."

"Oh, Mikey" Donna flirted.

On the other side, Emma shows off her robot. "So do you have dreams of electric sheep, Emma?" Luis asked.

Mia started to feel even more jealous. "Donna, Donna Donna" Mia growled, "She's gone too far!"

"Well, I took 7 years of ballet when I was little." Maria recalled, "You were there too you know."

Then Mia smiled evilly, "I've got me an idea to ruin Solo's life and my chances of winning that crown. She whispers the plan in her ear and Maria liked it. Little did they know is that the DJ is really Rocket in disguise, he heard what Mia and Maria were going to do. He and Groot didn't want them to ruin her night, so they rushed off and told Nishan to cover for them.

Suddenly, they saw Brian on the other side on the dance floor, making his way towards the group. "S'up guys?" he asked. "This is going to be quick."

"And it better be quick!" Caleb growled


	15. New Begginnings

Brian explained that he heard what Zoe said to Caleb after the game. He came to apologized. Donna thought it was the worst apology she'd ever heard. They turned their heads and walked off.

Brian explained that he felt like sidekicks at first, but when he became quarterback things were different. "Still weak!" Donna said.

"She's right" Emma shouted, "After what happened, it was lame"

"I'm trying to move on," Caleb replied, "And I suggest you do the same.

Just then, Lucas marches into the center with Principal Hughs and VP Isa. They kicked Brian out for not having an invitation and for not showing up in formal apparel, but Brian refused. Luckily, Frank came to the rescue and kicked him out.

Payton was amazed by what he did, Myra came up singing, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please, don't go" she sang.

"You know," Emma said to Donna, "Even though he treated me poorly. I feel sorry for him."

"Being selfish and jealous all the time seems like it out be really miserable" Donna replied, "I hope he learned his lesson.

Lucas came up and said that the votes have been tallied. Everone gather in the from of the stage to listen. "This year's homecoming king and queen are" "Julian Castillo and Donna Solo!"

"I won?" Donna asked, "I won!"

"WHAT!" Mia shouted with a pair of scissors in her hand,"That's not fair!"

"Long may you reign," shouted Aiden.

Julian and Donna rush up onto the stage. Mia got out a pair of scissors to ruin her dress, but before they could get closer. Rocket purposefully dropped a banana peel and made Mia slip while holding onto Maria, the scissors got caught between their dresses and ripped them, everyone laughed at their ice cream underpants and they ran off in anger, "That's for being so cruel to me." Donna thought as she saw them leave.

Lucas placed the crowns onto their heads and congratulated them. "Is there anything you like to say to our classmates?" Lucas asked.

"Thank you, everyone" "This school is one of the best things that's ever happened to me" Julian shouted, "Shoutout to my football team!"!

"This is really an honor" Donna announced, "When I first came to Berry High, I knew right away it was a special place, a place where students cared about others and everyone got a chance to be their best. I could go to a thousand schools, but I doubt I'd ever find one with a heart like Oliver M Berry High. Thank you, Tigers for accepting me"

It was time for the coronation dance, the members of the court find a partner and came to the center of the dance floor. Donna finds Michael waiting for her "S'up Your Majesty." asked Michael, "Ready for your first dance as queen?"

"So ready." Donna answered,

He takes her arm and leads her to the middle of the floor where the other court members are assembling. Nearby, Julian finds Autumn and start to dance. Wes came up singing,

"She has come to understand me

And offer me redemption from the secrets of my soul

And lately, I have come to be addicted

To the sunshine in her smile

And the way she makes me whole

And now I thank my lucky stars each night

Because they're the only reason I can see

Why a beautiful woman like her

Could love a man like me" he sang,

"I'm gonna apologize in advance Babe" Michael explained, "Because I have never done this before."

He puts his arm around her uncertainly, "We can dance closer if you like." Donna flirted, "I don't mind if you don't"

She feels Michael's arm wrap tighter around her until their bodies almost touch. The two of them move slowly in time with the music. He gently caresses her cheek with his free hand. "I thought you said you hadn't done this before," Michael said.

"Some things just come naturally, I guess" Donna whispered,

He looks into her eyes and for a moment, their both at a loss for words. Donna tilts her head to the side and brings her lips to meet Michael's. The kiss only lasts a few moments, but it leaves her breathless. Michael thought that he could get used to it.

He kisses her again and again, as soon as the song fades out into the background. The couples in the center of the dance floor start to part and she hears her friends calling for her, "Congrats, Donna" Emma said.

"Your at least the 2nd most popular kid in school" Aiden exclaimed.

"Let's go great your fans," Michael said, as they join their friends on the side of the dance floor.

"There's the woman of the hour!" Caleb shouted, "Congrats, Donna!"

"I called it" Myra explained, "Don't forget that I called it."

"I think we all called it" Luis replied,

"How does it feel to be the coolest kid in school?" Payton asked.

"It feels great" Donna answered, "I never thought I would be so popular."

Everyone cheered.

Autumn came up and was wondering if she could take their picture. Donna and her friends nodded. "You know something," Rocket said to Groot, "I think Kiddo is going to like this place."

"I Am Groot(I think so too.)" Groot whispered.

Autumn came up to take their picture.

"On 3, everyone says, "Go Tigers!" Donna shouted,

"Donna" Aiden replied, "You've already been crowned Homecoming Queen."

"All the more reason to show off my spirit," Donna replied back

"Go Tigers!" they shouted as Autumn took their picture.


	16. Breaking news

3 months later,

Donna was in her room watching High School Musical when she got a knock on the door. Outside, she saw Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Emma, Sydney, Payton, Luis and Myra "Happy last day of winter break Don," Caleb said.

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked.

Aiden explained that they decided to throw one last get together before it was over. His mom ran into Mrs. Solo at the store the other day and she offered to host, which explained why herself and Rocket have been cleaning all day.

"I know I've said this before," Emma replied, "But your mom is so nice."

"Now can we go inside?" Michael asked in anger "I dunno about you, but I'm freezing my butt off!"

"Try hibernating in the dump" Rocket shouted.

Donna shook her head and turn to her friends, "Of course" she answered.

Inside, they followed her to her room to lounge around. She sits next to Michael and everyone else finds a space where they can. "You know," Myra said, "I'm glad it's finally just the 9 of us hanging out instead of the entire school."

"We should plan more of these" Sydney replied, "Like our movie marathons at the end of last quarter."

"That would be really fun." Payton replied, "Emma, how was your dad?"

"New Years was quite amazing." Emma answered, "I told him all about Donna and her crazy schemes."

"I'm just happy your back in town." Luis blushed.

"Yeah" Aiden replied, "We're all happy Emma is back, but there's an even bigger issue."

"What's that?" Donna asked"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Myra asked, "What's the deal with you and Michael?"

Michael locks eyes with her for a moment before she looks away embarrassed. Donna said that they're very happy. They laced their hands with each other, "I can't wait to see what happens next." Michael said,

"Just made it official already!" Payton exclaimed,

Caleb explained that he's going to join the basketball team, Sydney, Payton, and Emma are going to continue cheering, Aiden and Myra are going to perform a concert, Michael is a cameraman for the news channel and Luis is now part of the computer club.

"Being cameraman is Hughs' latest punishment" Michael explained, "Ditched lunch last quarter to go to Admiral Burger 7 to 8 times"

"Such a rebel" Donna replied, "You skipped lunch"

"You just keep getting better Mikey" Rocket said.

"I am Groot(Rocket, don't give Donna ideas.)" Groot whispered.

Michael drops an arm around her shoulder. "You know that's why you like me." Michael flirtatiously said to Donna.

"I suppose" Donna replied.

"You know Babe" Michael replied, "I'll invite you to the studio tomorrow."

"So what's it gonna be Donnie?" Payton asked.

"I couldn't leave my fellow Cheerleaders now could I?" Donna asked.

"Good" Sydney answered, "I love having you on the team."

"And another thing," Michael frowned, "Maria is the head anchorwoman, Wes gave me word at the library."

"What?" Donna asked, "I just hope she doesn't spread gossip about me, neither Mia.

"I'm back" Ben shouted, "Just did a funeral for an elderly waiter. Now, who's up for some grim reaper cocoa, It's a recipe I learned from a coworker and no worries, they won't kill any of you."

"Me" everyone shouted.

"If it does," Rocket said, "I'll arrange their funerals."

"Looks like Rockets is digging through our noses." Myra joked.

The next day, Donna got ready and headed out the door with Groot in her pocket. She saw Michael parked outside her house. He said that they could use some alone time together at The Brew coffee shop. Donna nodded her head in love, "Okay" he smiled, "The Brew it is."

A few minutes later, they arrived at The Brew. They sit on the comfy loveseat in the corner, surrounded by the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans. He held her hand, absentmindedly running his thumb across her knuckle. "I missed this" Michael smiled as he sipped his coffee, "Just the two of us hanging out. I wish I could've seen your face more over break. You always cheered my day."

"I feel the same way" Donna replied,

"It's too bad you're about to become bust with cheerleading." Michael said, "I was looking forward to more alone with you."

"I don't know what it is about last quarter, but I have a really good feeling about it." "Donna smiled, What's with you? The Michael I met at the beginning of the year would've said that it was the worst punishment ever"

"Well, if I'm being honest," Michael said as he looks around the shop, "I'm actually looking forward to morning announcements and school too"

"Really," Donna asked, "You're going soft on me, Michael?"

"Never. I still despise some parts, like English, History, cafeteria food and yadda yadda yadda, but something changed about Berry High. I think you're the reason why it's so much better." Michael explained,

Donna leans against his shoulder She loved what he said and decided to keep this thing a secret, "A man's reputation is all he has." she said as she squeezes his hand reassuringly.

He slinks an arm around her waist and pulls close to him. With Donna's pack pressed up against Michael's chest, he kisses the top of her head. Donna leans back and peers at Michael. A mischievous smile creeps across her face. Donna throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. Michael was shocked at first but runs his hand through her hair kissing her back.

After they kissed she checked the phone that it's almost time for school.

They arrived at the school on time. Michael parks his bike by the front doors. "Happy first day back" Michael smiled.

Inside, they meet Maria, "Looks who's back from weirdo-land." Maria insulted.

"Hello, Maria" Donna greeted with a frown.

Vp Isa shows up by Donna, "Miss. Solo" she shouted, "Are you being tardy?"

"Watch out Children!" Principal Hughs shouted as she came in rollerskating down the hall.

A student jumps out of her way at the last second. She skids to a stop beside Isa and takes in the scene. Donna told her that her break was great. "When you're all grown up" Principal Hugh said, "Find someone who gets you skates. You know it's true love right then."

"I remember when Aiden and I went rollerskating," Donna recalled, "But we're totally just friends."

"Ahem" VP Isa growled, "We're in the middle of something Miss. Solo, you'll report to detention during lunch today for tardiness."

"What?" Donna asked.

"Come on" Principal Hughs smiled, "It's the first day lighten up. Miss. Solo your free to go, just enjoy your day."

"Thank you Ma'am" Donna smiled.

As Donna left, VP Isa glares, "There's something off about her." she thought to herself.

Donna soon enters the spare room in the library and sees the recording studio. Maria was busy shuffling papers at the anchor desk, while Michael fiddles with the camera. Maria explained that this has been going on since the 90s after the principal from around there was watching Kidsongs with her children. She figured that this would look good on her college application.

"Single-handed?" Michael asked, "What, am I chopped liver?"

"You know what I meant" Maria snapped, "You're only here because you have to."

"That's what you think," Donna replied.

Maria told her that she can work behind the camera for a little bit, "Now if you excuse me," Maria said with her nose up, "I need to prep for the actual broadcast, hit the red button when it's ready."

She sits behind the news desk, jotting down last-minute notes on the script. Donna follows Michael to the control board next to the camera. "We're ready to get this show on the road!" Michael exclaimed,

Donna presses the red button on the control board and the red light starts glowing above the camera. Michael nudges her with his elbow, "Look at that. You didn't screw up, Solo" he whispered.

"Good morning, Berry High" Maria announced, "It's 8 am on Monday and time for your Tiger announcements. I'm your host, Maria Flores. To start off our headlines today, be sure to check out the Jurrasic changes at lunch today. Today's featured item is dinosaur shaped chicken tenders, thanks to Principal Hugh's fun, healthy food initiative.

"Maria is a natural" Donna whispered.

"You didn't see how much she was practicing before you came" Michael whispered.

"So far, so good" Donna whispered.

"Principal Hughs will be sponsoring a roller-skating race around gym later this week." Maria announced, "Sign-ups can be found on the board outside her office and finally, it may be the start of the quarter, but it's not too late to think about the winter formal. Be sure to save a date! Tickets will be on sale before you know it."

Then the red light above the camera goes out. Donna looks at the live feed on the monitor and sees the video has cut footage of the football field. Michael starts tinkering with the control board, trying to get the signal back. Donna turns her attention to the hijacked show. The footage shows Principal Hughs and Coach Burke underneath the football bleachers making out.

Michael yanks the plug for the broadcasting system out of the wall before Donna's forced to see anything else. "Honestly I ship," Donna said, "Even though it's against the rules for teachers to date other coworkers."

"I definitely didn't want to consider this possibility." Michael frowned, "Let teachers exist in their own world. Leave me out of it."

Maria stands up from the news desk and marches up to Michael, getting right in his face. "Look Solo's Squeeze" Maria snapped, "Can you explain to me why you let this footage show?"

"It's not my fault Flores" Michael answered rudely, "I wasn't allowed to implement an extra firewall."

"Guys, stop" Donna shouted.

Unfortunately, none of them listened to her, "I have enough from both of you!" she yelled again, "Maria, there's no way Michael played that footage."

"Exactly" Michael replied,

"But," Donna pointed out, "Michael should've put up extra security in the first place"

"I see twerp." Maria pointed out.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Donna asked.

The next day, her homeroom was waiting for the morning announcements to start, "Don" Emma said to her, "Shouldn't you be helping Maria out with Tiger News?"

"It was odd, but she didn't ask me back for today." she explained, "Although what happened, I don't blame Maria"

"Yeah" Myra whispered, "I heard Hughs refused to come out of her office yesterday."

"It's not exactly how you want relationships to come out," Donna whispered.

"Bad news" Caleb whispered. "Coach Burke canceled basketball practice."

Everyone turns around to their seats for the morning announcements to come. Maria appears on the screen. She announced that this will be the final show because Principal Isa is the new host and is taking over the show. Everyone was shocked by this.

Principal Isa came up and moved Maria out of the way. "Good morning students." Principal Isa announced I'm afraid the Principal Hughs has resigned. The school board has elected that I take her place. Together we'll usher in a new era to this school and there will be some changes."

"I am Groot(This is not good)" Groot whispered.


	17. New World Order

"Today's lunch will be ceaser salad with croutons." Principal Isa announced, "Due to safety concerns and lack of interest. Friday's roller skating race has been canceled.

"What," Caleb asked, "No roller skating?"

"She does have a point" Sydney replied,

"And finally" Principal Isa announced, "Would Miss Sydney Kym report to my office ASAP. That's all for now."

"What did I do?" Sydney asked.

"Maybe this is all a misunderstanding," Donna suggested.

"Like she thinks I broke the rules even though I didn't," Sydney said.

"Go on and talk to her." Donna said, "I'm sure you'll clear this up.

"I hope your right. I guess I'll see you later."

After the first period, Payton, Emma, Donna and the cute cheerleader here standing in front of Donna's locker. That's when they saw Maria crying. Mia explained that Maria is upset because Principal Isa forced her to resign all leadership position "It's okay Girl" the cute cheerleader said.

"It's not okay Stacy" shouted Maria as tears start streaming down her face.

"Couldn't you just refuse?" Stacy asked.

"No way" Maria shouted, "My chances of getting into Terman U are bad enough after that scandal."

"Move it or lose it Losers!" Mia snapped.

The quarter watches them walk off to 2nd class period.

During lunch, Donna joins her friends. "Where's Syd?" she asked,

"Principal Isa caught her parking in a senior-only spot and gave her lunch detention for a week," Michael explained.

"I get that she broke the rules" Donna replied, "But a whole week? Seems like more about power than discipline."

They all felt horrible for her. "I know this strategy" Aiden explained, "My mom is an elementary school teacher. You can be harsh at the beginning and let up, but you can't start out lenient and crack down like a couple of eggs."

"Whatever Egghead," Michael said, "Besides, Morgan finally got in-school suspending for telling a teacher to fudge off."

"Remember to Bring Your Pet To Work Day?" Myra asked.

"How can I forget? Donna asked. "It was a chilly November and I've arrived with my new hamster, "MooRoo" The Michell Brothers brought their pet fish, "Rover" and they had pet allergies. Luckily they brought their pills just in case."

"I also brought my puppy, "Puppy" it always gets excited when meeting new people." Payton said, "Good thing Donna covered everything for Ms. Maddox."

"Myra was showing off my lobster, "Santa Claws" while Luis showed of his lizard, "Red", Morgan's snake, "Python" was scaring Maria's cat, "Kibble" and Mia was impressing the students with her horse, "Buttercup" Emma recalled, "I always wanted to own a horse like the one in Black Beaty or in Danny. Mia let me ride her, but Sydney heard her wrong about letting people ride Buttercup"

"That's when things get a little out of hand" Myra recalled, "VP Isa wasn't happy about it, this got Mia in serious trouble. That's what she gets for stealing my apple the day before. That's when Emma knew it wasn't safe to ride a horse in school."

"Let's not forget my lizard Rex" Luis replied, "I gave Donna some crickets to feed him. Myra called her pet, "Santa Claws" because he snaps a lot and that it was a Christmas present her dad gave her last year."

"Finally, you guys saw Python and Kibble" Michael recalled, "Maria thought it was scared when really it was exciting. Donna held MooRoo's cage so Maria can see. Maria didn't like it an walked off."

"That's when things really get out of hand," Caleb recalled."Python got lose and slithered across the floor. We were chasing it down the hall to the gym. Luckily, Aiden found it and he and Donna trapped it together."

"It was the worst" Donna frowned.

Later during 5th period, Donna was walking back from the bathroom when she hears Koh. She opens the door and sees Donna staring, she brought Donna into the computer lab. She explained that her granny had another minor stroke and they caught it quickly. She wasn't big on talking about her feelings, but Donna was trustworthy. The milligrams were her medication dosage and after school, she's heading to the hospital to check on her.

"Please don't turn me in for cutting class" Koh begged, "I've been taking care of my grandmother for 2 years and not all the faculty are good at keeping quiet on emergencies."

"No prob," Donna answered,

At Cheer practice, the girls were wrapping up. "Donna, time for your big finish" shouted Stephanie as Donna did her routine.

She landed on her feet with a big smile. "Perfect" Stephanie said, "Keep doing it exactly like that!"

As they her relaxing, Emma was wondering how did Emma get MooRoo, "It all happened after school one day" Donna explained, "Groot wandered off as he usually does and luckily I followed him. I found him at the local pet shelter by a free hamster giveaway cage. He was releasing all the hamsters. Nobody panicked, instead they adopted the hamsters as their pets. One, however, followed him to me and I decided to keep it as a pet."

"I'm sorry for getting lunch detention all week." Sydney frowned, "I had a timed writing for English today and I was worried. Then I ended being upset."

"Syd," Donna said, "This is dumb."

"It's okay" Sydney replied, "I can have a fuzzy memory time to time, but my parents understand."

Stephanie explained that they need it up for the spring break trip. and she has been told that she needs to select an underclassman who has both talent and squad loyalty to become my trainee captain. Mia felt like this already.

Payton reminded her that a bunch of them are going to the Golden Griddle for the Rosewood Challenge. That's were they serve 20-scoop ice cream sundaes to celebrate the day it opened. "They did this since January 8th." Payton explained, "Whoever wins gets free ice cream for a year."

"That sounds awesome," Donna replied,

"Plus you're not a real Rosewood local until you've tried it at least once." Payton continued.

"I have a horseback riding session this afternoon and I don't wanna look fat" Mia snapped, "So I won't be joining the challenge."

"I'll do it," Donna said, "It does show loyalty."

"Yippy" Sydney shouted, "I knew you were one of us!"

"I hope you're not a thing over without showering first, Solo" Mia growled.

After a quick show and change, they headed off to the diner.

As they got there they grabbed a both by the jukebox, hearing "Shake it Off" by Taylor ordered the special sundae like everyone else. Donna's gaze falls across the smiling basketball team and the bantering concert band. Aiden reminded that only one team gets free ice cream for a year. At the prize's mere mention, the team whoops and high fives.

"Just no matter what girls," Donna said, "Let's have fun."

Sydney considers, looking at the other booths. Resolution sets across her face. "Then as a veteran cheerleader, I saw we're gonna S-L-A-Y." she cheered.

The waiter sets down a giant sundae with flavors and toppings. They ate as fast as they could, "I'm in frozen chocolate heaven!" Donna smiled.

"I Am Groot(Go Cheerleaders)" Groot whispered."

"Less savoring, more swallowing" Payton ordered, "OMG, this strawberry is to die for."

"You should try the vanilla," Sydney replied.

"I use to eat 3 steaks for dinner during a training session. This is nothing" Caleb said as he gobbled some.

"I don't even know why this is hard. It tastes so good!" Julian replied.

Then it was down to two teams, the cheerleaders and the basketball players. Most of them were full, Donna only had 2 scoops left. As Julian was about to eat his, Donna quickly ate the scoops. The cheerleaders won. "You did it, Donna!" Emma shouted.

"We all did it" Donna replied. "As a team."

Donna catches the waiter's attention just as a defeated Caleb downs his own final spoonful. He presents her with a coupon good for one year of free ice cream at The Golden Griddle. "That was something else Donna" Julian smiled.

"I wish you'd been in the band," Aiden said.

"I never would've pegged the cheer squad as winners" Frank smiled, "Way to go Girls"

"We should all get free ice cream" Donna replied, "If you're ever here with one of us, we've got you covered."

"Emma" Payton said to her, "Wanna stay and celebrate at my house with Netflix?

"I would love to join to celebrate," Emma answered sadly, "But I have to get going."

"Okay," Payton said.

Payton, Sydney, and Donna headed to the parking lot. Now she feels closer than ever to her cheerleaders.

The next day, Donna arrives early and waves hello to her friends. She sits down and starts taking out supplies when Ms. Maddox interrupts her, saying that she's been summoned to the Principal's Office.

A few minutes later, she arrives with Principal Isa glaring at her. Donna takes a seat while Principal Isa goes back to flipping through papers. "Miss. Solo" she said, "We need to talk."


	18. Under Pressure

Principal Isa explained that she knew she was late to class, was part of the rogue news show and she knew about the heist she and her friends pulled on Hearst and that Michael Harrison took the blame for the whole spray painting thing to save Myra, but she decided to offer her a chance at a clean state.

"We're aware of Koh skipping class this past week and that you ran into her during that time." she explained, "WE also have reasons to believe she was involved with family issues."

"I know nothing about it." Donna lied, "Positive"

"Okay," Principal Isa sternly replied, "You've let me no choice when I speak to Koh. OUT!"

"I Am Groot(What a witch!") Groot whispered.

Next Monday during homeroom, Donna and her friends were chatting as they wait for announcements to start. During the weekend, Caleb shot hoops with Ezra, Myra worked on a trombone solo and was sliding sharp and Emma was out and about.

On the TV, Principal Isa came on. "As you are aware, Coach Burke left his position and we've been looking for a new basketball coach." she announced, "I like you to meet "Coach Andrew Isa" my younger brother"

Next to her was a man with black hair and beard and a grey shirt, "I can't wait to slam and jam with you basketball people." he said nervously.

"She's hiring her brother?" Emma whispers.

"At least we won't have a Hughs-Burke repeat" Myra whispers.

"Maybe he won't leave us suddenly like they did." Caleb suggested, "I need something good to happen here."

"Good luck this season, Caleb" Donna whispered, "You'll need it."

He was sure that it won't be that bad. "That doesn't mean Coach Isa will be the perfect FIT at all," Myra said.

"You and your puns Myra," Donna whispered.

"In other news," Principal Isa announced, "I'm rolling out my new hall monitor initiative today. No longer will you have to worry about hallway safety. I'm giving the power back to people."

The TV fades to black and Donna looks around at her friends, "I Am Groot(Are any of them hall monitors?)" Groot asked.

"I doubt it" Donna whispered.

Emma thought it was a really good idea. She remembered Ex-Principal Hughs roller skating down the halls on the first day was dangerous. Caleb remembered the weekly games of hall football after homecoming was hurtful and it almost sent Autumn to the nurse. Donna figured that safety could be important.

After the third period, Donna was grabbing a book from her locker when she noticed Frank and Payton walking hand in hand together. He sent a text on his phone, Payton giggles as she reads her phone. She faces up to him. "Of course we can get shakes tonight." Payton flirtatiously smiled, "You had to ask."

"I can't wait." Frank smiled.

"See ya Mr. Hall Monitor" Payton replied as the did a nose kiss.

"Hey Lily" Donna greeted, "You like Frank?"

"Yeah" Lily answered, "But I'm worried that he might choose Payton over me after high school?"

They heard what Payton said and learned that he was part of the team. Frank told her that Isa picked him cause of his bouncer skills. Then they saw Morgan and Autumn wondering what she was going, "You guys are part of the team too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, a good way to make a difference." Autumn explained, "And Morgan cutter a deal with Isa. For every troublemaker she catches, she gets time off suspension."

"What are you guys doing for lunch?" Donna asked, "I haven't decided."

"I'm just eating with Pay Pay." Frank answered, "It'll be a mini date. We've been texting a lot, but I'm getting better at it."

"That's cute" Autumn replied, "We need a lunch double date soon. Wes and I are having one with Sakura and Nishan today."

"Love is in the air." Donna smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Lily frowned.

"Now get to classes or I'll write you two up" Morgan snapped.

During lunch, Donna was paying for her meal when Groot popped out of her pocket, "I Am Groot(Have you thought about going on a date during lunch?)" Groot whispered.

"I don't wanna get in trouble Groot, so I should sit with all my friends together," Donna whispered.

"You saying you're joining with your friends for lunch?" Lily asked.

Donna didn't wanna blow her cover, so she said, "Of course Lily"

They head towards their friends' lunch table. They slide over to make room for Donna and Lily. "This is cozy," Luis said.

"It's okay" Myra replied, "We'll make it work for Donna."

"Thanks, guys" Donna replied, "I'm glad we're able to enjoy lunch together."

"Everyone began to eat while Syd starts the conversation back up with the table. She said that making snowmen is easily the best part of winter and make a cheerleader one during the weekend. This made Donna think of Olaf, "I Am Groot(Imagine Olaf as a cheerleader.)

"The only fun in the snow I would think of is snowball fights." Michael smiled.

"They don't deserve that Mikey" Aiden replied.

"I agree with him on it" Caleb replied, "Snowball fights are really fun."

Aiden believed that they are wrong and believed that he'd rather stay home and read. Suddenly they started arguing when Donna told them to stop fighting. She said that she would make snow angels.

"This is a little off," Lily interrupted, "But I like to jump in snow piles."

"And make Rosewood turn into an igloo" Michael insulted.

After school, Donna and her cheerleaders were warming up for practice. Donna looks around the gym and notices that Stephanie is missing. Sydney said that she had a meeting with the principal today. They decided to get ready in the meantime. After a routine, Stephanie comes rolling up. "Sorry to say this, but our budget has been slashed"

"WHAT!" Donna asked. "Why?"

"Don't know" Stephanie answered,

"What do we do now," Payton said, "We can't go to the state and nationals with this kind of problem."

"Not only the cheerleaders lost its funding, but the band and basketball team too." Stephanie continued.

"We have to do something." Emma worriedly said.

"I'm meeting the band and basketball players later" Stephanie explained.

"I let my dad help me," Mia said, "But he wouldn't trust a Berry kids."

At the history classroom, all 3 meet to take care of the problem. Lucas was front and center. "You all know why we're here" Lucas announced, "Because some of us can't go to our competitions anymore or buy music sheets. We need to raise money for cheer and band somehow. Maybe a fundraiser."

"Good idea!" Stephanie answered.

"I love it" Ezra replied, "What kind though?"

"I've got it," Donna said out loud, "We can hold a winter carnival."

"OMG yes" Payton agreed, "It would be so romantic and fun and everything!"

Payton and Frank catch each other's gaze and smile shyly. Donna suggested that they can have all sorts of booths, food, and games. "We can call in every favor we have and everyone pitches in a little dough." Mia smiled.

"Okay" replied Julian in excitement, "Let's do it dudes and dudettes"

During the few hours, the groups came together to start planning it. Myra thought up a dunk tank with Donna's rude cousin as the victim, "Last week, he told me I should play in an elephant cage." Myra explained, "He sure is nosy"

Payton thought up a hot cocoa booth so people can stay warm and they can handle the decor, Frank suggested that the basketball team can put the booths together, and Aiden can advertise it around the school while he and Caleb ask for Isa's permission.


	19. Carnival Kisses

As she got there with Rocket wearing a scuba diving suit to cover his raccoon body. " Kiddo" Rocket growled, "This is stupid."

"You've made fun of Myra's trombone solo, stole Aiden's wallet for cash, busted Wes's skateboard, made the Mitchell brothers itch like crazy with MooRoo, and scared Emma with rabid weasels. This is punishment." Donna recalled.

They enter the courtyard to find snow shoveled way. Bright, colorful booths replace the lunch tables. She saw Payton waving to her. They approach the ticket booth as she hands Maria hand over a couple of tickets, "Go to the dunk tank Rocket" she whispered.

"Good luck at the dunk tank Solo" Maria smiled, "Hope your cousin gets the flu."

"Flores!" as she growled.

She got 3 tickets so she can save money for valentine's day gifts. Along the way she saw Sakura sipping some cocoa, "This is soo good" she smiled, "I need to talk to Sydney about her cocoa recipe"

"You're telling me," Stacy replied, "I can use some as a Valentine's Day present for my parents."

"That's a great idea Stace" Sakura replied back.

"Looks like the carnival is going great!" Donna said to herself.

"Hey Loser" Mia greeted to her, "I'm running a carriage ride with my Buttercup and I'm allowing everyone from the No Solo Society, for free."

"Who would do that?" she asked.

"Good timing Mia" Maria shouted.

"Can't wait for the long ride, " Jocelyn shouted.

"Save a seat for me" shouted Ben.

"Ta, ta," Mia said as they disappear form a view.

Donna turns her attention to the booths. She had her time before her shift at the sled hills. She decided to go to the dunk tank to meet up with Rocket, "Reminds me of how he stole my bike to jump over a shark at the Philadelphia Zoo" Michael said as he threw a baseball.

He hit the target and misses. Donna decided to take a whack at it. "You got this, Solo," Julian said, "Just line up your shot and aim for the target"

She steps up to the line taped to the group, takes a breath and throws at the target. Rocket falls into the water while Donna throws her hands up in excitement, "That's for trying to smuggle dynamite in my backpack." Donna shouted, "Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"Your cousin sure is dangerous." Michael said, "Good job. Probably the best throw I've seen today."

"Dang, Donna. Maybe you should've been quarterback." Caleb smiled.

"But you know life," Donna replied, "Football is usually a guy sport."

Michael decided to go back to the dunk tank while Donna goes to the singing telegrams. She told them to make a request to Michael. She follows Myra and Ezra back to the dunk tank and stands next to Michael. he was confused, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just trust me" Donna smiled.

"It'd not a secret that you've got" sang Myra sang

"Someone who thinks you're hot" sang Ezra "Turns out Donna likes you very much"

"I think you two should go out for lunch." sang Myra

"Is that so?" Michael asked as he reels Donna in for a tight hug, "Well, I'm always up for lunch with you. Thanks for the telegram."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Donna replied, "Now for another telegram to set someone up."

"Yes!" Myra shouted, "Matchmaker extraordinaire! Who'st the lucky couple?"

Donna looks around and sees Luis watching Emma from the telegram booth. She asked if he was going to send one to Emma, but he didn't have an extra ticket, "Luis, I'm sending Emma one for you." Donna smiled.

"You don't have to" Luis worriedly said,

"Too late." Donna smiled, "Take it away guys."

Before Luis can get another word in, Donna, Myra, and Ezra rush over to Emma with Luis behind them., "Can I help you?" Emma asked.

"Hit it!" Donna shouted.

"Emma, can't you see? Luis likes you" Ezra sang, "Then again, I bet you already knew."

"Can I say, you're my MVP, my OTP" Myra sand, "Needless to say, I ship it"

"Luis?" Emma asked, "Is this true?"

"Go on" Donna smiled as Luis takes his breath.

"Yes, it's true." Luis confessed as he adjusted his glasses.

Emma reaches for his hand and said, "Oh Luis, I feel the same way. I never met anyone who is shy as I am." Emma blushed.

"Finally!" Myra shouted, "Our work here is done."

"I Am Groot(That was adorable!)" Groot whispered.

Donna headed off for her shift. Noah was on top of the hill about to slide down. "Let me know when it's safe to go!" Noah shouted.

"On 3" Aiden said"1, 2- "

As he was about to say, "3",a familiar hand taps Aiden on the shoulder and the two of them turn to find Caleb and Morgan. He said that Isa wanted him to check on the sled hill, for he is a hall monitor now, "Isa said to make sure everything is safe, blah, blah, blah" Morgan babbled, "Aiden's idea and all that."

"Things look fine to me." Caleb said,

"Yeah" Aiden replied, "I felt rushed, now go."

"It's okay to go?" Noah asked, "Fine then"

"No, Noah!" Aiden shouted.

But it was too late. Noah sled has already started down the hill. They needed to stop him, Noah sees Donna and Aiden flailing their arms trying to get him to stop. He panics and veers way off course straight towards the tent.

Aiden, Morgan Donna and Caleb move out of the way, he crashes into the tent, coming to a violent stop. Sleds, tickets, and papers fly everywhere. "Are you okay?" asked Donna.

"No" Noah shouted, "My wrist hurts."

I didn't mean for this to happen." Aiden replied.

"I know," Noah said, "It's my fault."

"I'm sorry" "But Isa said that if anyone gets hurt, we'll have to shut down the carnival and I'm afraid that Aiden Zhou has been suspended. No excuses!"

Everyone was horrified on what Principal Isa said to him.


	20. A rock and a hard place

The morning after the carnival, Donna arrived at the Zhou's residents to check on Aiden. A harried woman meets her at the door., "Hello, I'm Donna" she greeted "Aiden and I are-"

"You go to school together" Mrs. Zhouereplied, "Of course, I've seen photos. Come inside, you're letting the cold in"

She steps into the house, closes the door and sits next to an Asian man, "You guys must be Aiden's parents," Donna suggested, "Glen and Bridget right?"

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Zhou, thank you." Mr. Zhou replied.

"Sorry" Donna replied back, "Anyway, is Aiden home."

"He's in his room" Mrs. Zhou explained, "But no, you can't talk to him."

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"He's grounded until the suspension is over." Mr. Zhou answered,

She also said that Principal Isa called them last night about the incident. They also think he did it on purpose and was being a slacker, "I Am Groot(Aiden would never do such thing)" Groot whispered.

"We should've taken action as soon as we found out he was spending time with you and Michael." Mrs. Zhou growled.

"Me and Michael?" Donna asked in horror.

"We got word about the Hearst break-in where you got him involved." Mr. Zhou recalled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zhou," Donna said, "Principal Isa has blown this all out of proportion. She wants someone to make examples of it.

"Who are we suppose to believe?" Mr. Zhou asked, "You, or the principal."

Aiden came downstairs to make sure if everything is alright. "Donna?" he asked.

"Hey, Aiden." Donna greeted."

"Aiden, go back to your room!" shouted Mr. Zhou.

"Please, Mom and Dad" Aiden begged, "Donna came all this way and I'm going to talk to her.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Zhou shouted.

"You locked me up in my room indefinitely, taken away my electronics and forced me to quit band!" Aiden shouted.

"You quit band too?" Donna asked.

"Of course" Mrs. Zhou explained, "He's suspended for something that happened at a band fundraiser."

"But band means everything to him!" Donna said.

"Bridget, we need to choose our battles." Mr. Zhou said, "Donna, I don't like your attitude, but you could care enough to come here."

"I don't wanna be in the way," Donna said, "I just wanted to check on him and now I know."

"Thanks for stopping by," Aiden replied, "And Don? When you see Noah, tell him I'm terribly sorry."

"I will" Donna replied as she left while Groot landed on her shoulder.

As they were walking towards home, they saw Noah being comforted by Lucas, Ava, Wes, Michael, and Autumn. Michael saw Donna and blew her a kiss. Luckily, Groot hid in her hair while Michael wasn't looking.

Back home, Donna heads to her room and starts checking on her email when Rocket comes in. "How are things with the music man?" Rocket asked.

"Not good" she answered, "He's grounded til the suspension is over and he has quit the band. I've never seen him so upset before. I'm worried about his mental health."

"Someone sends him to an asylum." he insulted.

"It's nothing to joke about," Ben said coming in. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to him."

Donna sigh and hunches over, putting her head in her hands, "Your mother and I have some good news." Ben said, "There's a Crown and the Flame marathon on the XYZ Friends channel this weekend." "Figure we can have some bonding."

"I like that!" Donna smiled.

"I Am Groot(Let's make the popcorn)" Groot shouted.

Monday came, Donna stops by her locker to put books away when she got a text from Payton.

Important! if you helped with the fair on Saturday, come to the gym for a meeting ASAP!- Payton.

By the time everyone's assembled in the gym, Payton is inconsolable, "Donna," "It's awful. Literally, the worst thing to happen since Chris Pratt and Anna Faris split up!. After Noah broke his wrist, Principal Isa made me give her a bunch of our carnival money to pay for his hospital bills. It turns out we only have enough for one group to go on a spring break trip.

"Seriously?" Donna asked, "Why did she take our money for Noah's medical bills?"

"She said that it was the only way to avoid lawsuits," Sydney explained.

"Do lawsuits even work like that?" Emma asked.

"Apparently," Sydney replied.

"I'm so sorry Dudes," Noah said, "I should've been more careful."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Luis replied, "Accidents happen."

"But the big question is, what are we going to do with the money we DID make?" Donna asked.

"Band should get it," Ezra suggested.

"No cheerleading" Mia disagreed.

A few students in band and cheerleader murmur in agreement. "If it weren't for Aiden's mistake," Donna said, "We wouldn't need to be having this discussion. Besides, the band is down a member, while Cheerleading is a full squad. They have a better chance of winning the competition."

"Good point, anyone else?" Lucas asked, "Let's take a vote. Who votes for cheer to get money?"

All the cheerleaders and most of the basketball players raise their hands. "Those upon," Payton asked the band and a few basketball players raised their hands.

"Cheerleading wins" Lucas announced.

"Wait to go Donna" Emma smiled.

"I have to stay loyal," Donna explained.

"Not bad Solo!" Stephanie said, "You were just trying to do what you think is right."

"Easy for you to say," Myra replied, "You basketball players are rolling in dough."

"Myra," Ezra said.

The argument gets interrupted by a chuckle coming from the side of the room. Everyone turns to look at Wes. He said that Isa has turned the school into a police state.

"Wes's ideas may sound off," Stephanie explained, "But he's usually right on the money."

"It would make sense." Donna said, "Especially with the whole hall monitor initiative."

"Don't blame us," Autumn replied,

"You know why?" Wes asked, "They're so determined to stay Isa's favorites, they'd kill another student if she asked. If they didn't need Isa, you can bet they'd see it our way!"

"Wes?" Autumn growled, "How dare you? You know that's not the reason I joined.

"Save it" Wes replied in anger, "If you REALLY wanted to help the school, you'd be helping me expose Isa for what she really is."

A crowd starts forming around Wes and Autumn. The air fills with whispers. "All you care about is getting off the waitlist for some art school." Wes shouted."

"Do you honestly expect me to give up my future over some teen drama?" Autumn shouted.

Donna waves her arms to get their attention, but they didn't listen, "Stupid Teenage Drama? Is that what you think this is?" Wes asked in rage.

"That's that it's always been with you!" Autumn snapped, "You think you're some genius who can double-cross people. We're done!"

The room goes dead silent.


	21. It's Complicated

Monday afternoon, at school the gang were standing on 2 sides surrounding Autumn and Wes. "I'm through with you Wes, FOR GOOD this time!" Autumn shouted, "We've been fighting so much lately, I don't see it getting better."

"Maybe we should give you 2 some space," Donna suggested.

"No need" Wes replied, "If that's what you think, Autumn, fine. We're done!"

Autumn runs out of the gym, crying. "I've been waiting for you two to break up," Donna said with relief.

"Now you're sounding like Michael" he glared "If Autumn wants to leave, fine. She knew what she was getting into. Now, who's up for an Isa mutiny?"

"Mutiny" Mia asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's too risky." Caleb suggested, "Anyone else wanna get suspended?"

"No" Ezra answered, "But I'll do anything to shake things up."

The entire cheer squad and band murmur in agreement as they follow Wes out of the gym. Only Donna, the basketball team, and Noah are left behind.

"Someone should check on Autumn."

"I'll go" Julian answered, "Catch ya later"

Julian runs after Autumn, as the rest of them disperse. Donna was about to follow when she notices Michael and Maria on the other side of the gym. As she approaches, she caught them in a tight embrace and sigh heavily. "May I interrupt?" she asked as they notice her, "I thought you guys hate each other."

"Maybe at one point," Maria answered, "But Michael and I are friends now."

Michael sidles up to her and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry Babe, I've only had eyes for you."

Maria checks the time on her phone, realizing that it's her turn to cook dinner tonight. She rushed off, leaving her and Michael alone. Michael explained that their working on a video to show his childhood friend, "Giselle" and is updating about his life. "Good luck," Donna said, "I have an English essay to write."

Wednesday during homeroom, Donna walks into the classroom. She sat down and look at a few empty seats, "What's going on?" she asked Sydney.

"Michael is helping with announcements, then Morgan and Caleb have hall monitor duties," Syd answered.

"This is out of hand," Myra replied.

"Is it me or does it feel like everyone's down lately?" Donna asked.

"I feel it too, even Maddox seems that way," Emma replied.

Just then, the TV in the corner flickers on. Principal Isa sits behind the desk and had a wide grin. She explained that her brother likes to make a quick announcement.

"I'm so happy to be here," Coach Isa said, "The team is gearing up for the game against Hearst, next week. As the legendary Coach Wooden said, "It's the detail that is vital" and that detail means everyone is coming to the game to support."

Emma thought that he was so excited about the game. Donna recalled that their the rivals and Berry High won the homecoming game in the fall. "After the sledding incident at the carnival" Principal Isa continued, "Not to mention the response to certain school activities losing funding, I've come to realize that students don't understand consequences anymore. Each homeroom will have a discussion with Tiger News about student expectations and what happened to those who don't live up to it."

"Your scary Sis." Coach Isa said.

Principal Isa glares at Coach Isa for a moment, then turns back to the camera. "Anyway" she continued, "That's all for now. Teachers, please lead your students in discussion with materials provided."

After she turned off the tv, Mrs. Maddox explained that the papers are new guidelines. One of them was "Hall monitors are to be obeyed at all times. Which means no running, roller skating or skipping on campus unless they say so."

"That does make sense," Emma said.

"Only approved groups are allowed to meet after school" Mrs. Maddox continued, "Unapproved groups wandering after school will be forced off the property."

"I take it back," Emma whispered to Donna, "I guess fun is outlawed too."

"Pinkie Pie would've hated this," Donna whispered.

"Principal Isa thinks that these will help bring the school to the golden era." Mrs. Maddox explained.

"I Am Groot(Golden Era of Misery if you ask me.)" Groot whispered.

"What if we have a friend group that's bigger than four people?" Syd asked.

"You'll have to meet off school property then." Mrs. Maddox suggested.

They thought it was ridiculous, luckily, there was The Golden Griddle. Then the class turns towards the open door where Morgan stands. "Isa would love to hear how things are going wrong, Teach." Morgan smiled, "Since I'm free from suspension, maybe Isa will reward me this time."

Donna catches Mrs. Maddox's eye across the room. She looks in tears and Donna stands up to Morgan. "About Morgan, look the other way for once," she said as Morgan rolls her eyes and scoffs.

With a gleeful grin, Morgan heads out of the classroom. Mrs. Maddox was grateful she stood up to her. After they read the new rules, the bell rang and the students left, with Donna and Emma the only ones left in the room. "I've never seen her this sad before," Emma said

"I Am Groot(Someone must do something.)" said Groot."

"I'm sure she'll pull through," Donna suggested as she walked off to chemistry class.

After school, Maria approaches her with an envelope saying in anger, "Don't make me regret this Solo!"

She opened the letter saying that it's an invitation to her 16th birthday party, which she planned herself.


	22. Edge of Sixteen

Saturday night, she was putting on her green homecoming dress singing Edge Of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks. "It's a good thing I got her birthday present after school Thursday."

"What is it kiddo?" Rocket asked.

She showed a Personalized day planner with M stickers on it. MooRoo liked it too.

Later at Rive Gauche, Donna arrived at the restaurant and ran into Emma, Hanna, and Luis on the way in. The hostess leads the trio to the back room for the party. "Happy birthday Maria," Donna said to her as Maria glared.

Behind her, Britney, Mia, and Jocelyn glared as well, "The main reason why I invited you over is that my 2 dads were forcing me to."

"Don't be hard on your special day Maria," Hanna said.

She looked around the room and realize it's barely empty, she suggested that a few of them might be late.

A blond man and Latino man came in, "I'm Stephen and this is my husband, "Jose"." greeted the blond man, "Otherwise known as Dad S and Dad J. That way Maria wouldn't get us mixed up."

"I can always have 7 guests" Maria sighed.

"What about 9?" shouted Myra.

They turned to see Myra and Sydney at the door. The explained that they working out some problems, "I'm also sorry about this whole funding problem and for what I said to Myra. I was very harsh." Syd continued.

"That's fine" Myra replied, "We're cool."

"Do you think things will be fine at the game Friday?" Sydney asked.

"Who knows?" Maria replied.

"Miss Flores" the waiter interrupted, "3 more guests arrived."

The other guests were Michael, Koh, and Wes. "Come on Maria," Koh smiled, "You couldn't stand me back when I was on the homecoming committee. Admit it."

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Isa had it out for Maria, so we took her under our wing. It's not that weird." Michael explained.

Donna thought it was sweet of him, but they took care of their own. Then Aiden and Caleb showed up. Dad S explained that they've been friends with Aiden's parents for years and they assured they would keep an eye on him.

"I do have a 10 pm curfew," Aiden replied.

"Aid," Hanna said, "It's Maria's birthday and I don't want to ruin it for her."

"Yeah," Aiden said as he stares blankly towards her.

Everyone sat down at the 2 tables and took their orders. Afterwards, they were asking questions about life, "So if you guys can have 1 power what would it be?" Donna asked.

People at the table perk up when they heard it, but Mia got envious. "I would definitely fly like Hawkman." Luis answered, "Ther's nothing wrong with that."

"I would definitely repair things with my mind like Fix-it Felix," Emma said, "Fun and useful."

"Prooving that not everybody has superpowers," Sydney replied.

"I think being psychic would be so much better," Michael suggested.

"Well for me, I would definitely have supersonic jumping" Caleb answered.

"I would have Teleportation," Aiden said.

"What about you Donna?" Hanna asked.

Donna knew that if she told them about The Force, she'll be doomed so she said, "Enhanced dancing."

After their meals, Rocket in his DJ disguise comes out and starts playing music. Everyone got up and dance. "Can you believe Rocket is in his DJ disguise again?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"I know" Donna whispered, "He's doing this to help and to get out of the house without anyone catching him as a raccoon."

After a few songs, Rocket played How Deep Is Your Love by The Bee Gees. Donna started to dance with Michael. "Now follow my lead," Donna replied.

She places her hand on his shoulder and sways slowly in time with the music. She was amazed that he's been working on his dancing since homecoming, thanks to some sweeping in the living room. He quietly speaks so only she can hear, "Be honest, do you think we'll still talk in, 3 years from now?"

"What brought it on?" Donna asked.

"After what happened with Wes and Autumn, I guess I overthought."

"Sure" Donna answered, "I might be the 'good girl' and you might be the 'bad boy' but we're both more than that and so are they. We'll never fight like they did and we'll work things up."

"You always know what to do Babe. It may be one of the reasons I like you." Michael smiled in a whisper.

As they were about to kiss, Maria shouted, "Okay people, time to open presents."

"The kiss can wait," Donna said.

They quickly hurried to the table where Maria is waiting for her gifts. She got a video game from Luis about a teacher simulation, a vinyl record from Aiden, an adult coloring book from Emma and more. "You guys know me so well," Maria said

Maria showed the planer with M stickers on it. "Donna, this may be the best present I'd ever got," she replied gratefully

Donna smiled. As she unwrapped her last preset, Dad J came out feeling upset. "Sorry sweetie" Jose frowned, "But the cake truck got stuck in the snow, but on the bright side, the staff heard what happened and offered to give us a cake they have on the house."

"Maria had always had red velvet on her birthday since her birth," Mia explained, "Unlike my triple chocolate cake with rainbow sprinkles."

Maria realized that she's tired of red velvet each year and decided to try something different. A moment later, the waitress came out with a small white cake with the number 16 on the top. Maria made her wish and blew out the candles. "Looks like someone wish has come true," Jocelyn said.

Everyone got a slice and ate the cake. Maria was grateful that they came.

Late in the evening, everyone finished their cake and some of the guests started to leave. Aiden and Donna decided to talk alone, but first Donna kissed Michael on the cheek so he wouldn't get jealous.

Outside, they step into the street. "Do you think people will still root for the basketball team after what was going on?" Donna asked.

"I don't know" Aiden answered, "But seeing everyone happy tonight makes me hopeful. Besides, if there's one thing the school agrees on, I think it's that we hate Hearst High."

"Then let's not worry about it." she replied, "Right now it's just the two of us and we've had a wonderful night."

Donna hugged Aiden and said, "Good night, Aiden."


	23. Game Over

Friday at school was the big game. The school was packed with students from both schools. "Look at the crowd!" Donna exclaimed.

"Where's Emma?" Stacy asked, "We can't start without her."

"I'm here" Emma shouted, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"If you were late you would be off the squad." Mia insulted.

"I guess Coach Isa's announcement did the trick." Payton suggested, "After all we're still cheering here."

"That's right Loser," Britney said,

"I just don't know if I can be the peppy Payton Saunders for a team I'm mad at," she replied.

"Even though you are dating Frank?" Donna asked as Lily was behind them feeling uncomfy.

"Something like that" Payton answered, "I want to be supportive, but it's not like he's supportive of me at all. He cares more about his hall monitor business more than me and every time he sees Lily, he gets flirty and blows kisses at her."

"That's because I love him too," Lily said.

"It could be worse," Donna replied as she saw Maria and Michael huddling together on the bleachers.

"Looks like things got worse for you Solo." Mia smiled.

Suddenly, she saw Aiden. She runs up to him with a grin. "You're here," she said.

"Today was my last day of suspension and since classes are over, I can walk on school grounds," Aiden explained.

Principal Isa thought that his suspension wasn't done, but Donna defended her. Myra, Caleb, and Payton stood by her. "He doesn't come til Monday!" shouted Isa, "Mr. Zhou leave at once!"

Aiden didn't have a choice, Donna decided to defend his honor. "You'll have to get through me first Frankie" shouted Donna.

"I'm glad you're on my side Don" Aiden replied.

"You tell him!" Myra shouted.

Isa glares at Aiden, but Frank pleads with him. "Don't make this harder than it is," Frank said,

Aiden throws up his hands angrily and Aiden decided to go to avoid suspension again. The other realized that this was uncalled for.

They decided to cut their positions for the game is about to start.

"Down by 10 points, at least it's just the first quarter," Donna whispered to Emma.

Max charges down by the court with Julian close behind. Julian raises his arms attempting to block Max. He passed it to Brian, who shots and scores easily.

Julian dribbles down the court while Max chases after him, "I want us to look good," Mia shouted to her cheerleaders, "No matter how mat we are at the game. We'll show them that we're better than others. Now let's cheer!"

They did a round-off, "Go Tigers Go, Give Us A Two Or A Three! One, Two, Three, Let's Score!" the cheerleaders shouted as they did a high kick.

"Come on team!" Donna cheered, "Let's beat Hearst High"

"Stand up and cheer!" shouted Staci.

"Say it loud for all to hear!" shouted Emma.

"Come on, all! Shout it out!" shouted Sydney.

"Let them know what we're about!" shouted Britney, as they did a power pose.

"Come on Cal! Soot that ball!" shouted Donna, "Victory! Victory! That's our call!"

Caleb scored a three-pointer. Everyone cheers. Coach Isa was proud of them.

"Come on Hearst!" shouted Mia while Emma and Donna's look horrified, "Beat The Tigers!"

"Yeah come on Max and Brian!" shouted Payton.

"Mia, Payton," Donna glared, "What's going on?"

"Donna, who do you think we're rooting for today?" Mia asked.

She saw that some of the band members were cheering for the other team. They were all mad because of what Principal Isa is doing. Before the Berry students rooting for Hearst joined. Donna stopped them. "Listen," she said, "I know that Principal Isa has been making life hard for Berry High, but we got to remember that we're Berry High students. Some of us transfer for a reason.

She reminded Mia that she transferred after saving them from a pranking spree, Myra that her cousin is one of the students here and she greeted him with a smile when he transferred. Payton, that she transferred after she refused to help a couple of bullies prepare for a party while you're REALLY helping the school out Ezra that transferred after his ex, "Lena" was making out with Jack Carver.

"We are Tigers through and through." Donna shouted as some of them start to smile, "And we can't give up on our school now."

"If Principal Isa messes with Luis or Nishan," Myra shouted, "She messes with me."

"Caleb is my bro" Ezra shouted, "And families still loyal!"

"Speaking of which" Mia shouted, "Berry High is my TRUE family."

"And your my friend girl," Payton shouted, "And their fashion club's latest style has gone tacky lately."

"Not to mention that they've tried to crash the homecoming party" Sydney recalled.

Berry was down by 2 points and they needed 3 to win. Donna told Caleb to hit the net and they won. "I knew we could do it!" Donna shouted.

"Thanks, Donna" Myra replied, "For making us remember what Berry High is all about."

In the audience, Rocket disguised himself as a refreshment guy, feeling proud of Donna for getting their mojo back.

After the game, Payton told Frank that they should stay just friends because Lily needed his love more than Payton. Frank agreed and went up to Lily. They held hands and walked off. "Good job Pay Pay" Donna smiled, "You made the right choice."

"Anyway," Payton replied as she looked to Emma, "What have you been doing lately Emma. When you come to cheer practice you get tired."

Emma took a deep breath and decided to tell them her secret.


	24. Secret, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies

"You see girls" "My mom's work in trouble. Everyone took a pay cut, so she had to get a second job to help pay bills. As for me, I've been working at Admiral Burger across town to help. That's why I'm pooped during cheer practice."

"That explains it."

"Emma," "People don't exactly bring up money a lot."

"I know" "But I was ashamed, everyone jokes that people who fail at life flip burgers."

"Not to us" "Your mom is lucky to have a daughter like you."

"Thanks, girls" Emma smiled.

"We're here for you," Staci said, "We're cheerleaders united."

The girls gather for a group hug while Britney and Mia look, "Burger bozo" Mia insulted.

"Let's get some ice cream girls," shouted Donna.

"Good idea" Emma replied."I have so much to tell all of you. There's a guy who taught me the true secret to perfect fries."

Monday during homeroom, Donna sat by her 3 friends when the tv came on, "Good morning, Berry High. This is your Tiger News. I have reevaluated and decided that only approved activities may continue operations. Those groups are basketball team and hall monitors.

The students were horrified, Donna believed that the ban must be temporary, but Myra thinks Isa operates on a different planet. "Calm down," Ms. Maddox said, "I know emotions are high, but there isn't anything we can do now."

"You sound like Bill the Lab Guy from Action League Now."

"That crazy toy superhero show from the 90s"

"Mr. Harrison," "For our first agenda, I've been told to explain the new guidelines."

Donna looks over at Caleb. His head buried in his hands.

After school, Donna was on her bed looking at the ceiling when her mom comes in. "I'm back from the costume store!" she shouted.

"Mom" Donna smiled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Solo asked.

"Isa band activities, except hall monitors and basketball," Donna explained.

"If you ask me," Rocket said, "Someone gives cheerleading a bad name."

"There a two-for-one admission deal happening at the lake." Mrs. Solo said, "I bet calling someone up and going ice skating would take your mind off it."

Donna figured that Michael can come along. "Thanks for the heads up," Donna replied.

"If you need us Kiddo" Rocket replied."Groot and I will be getting a DJ gig at Rosewood Bowl-O-Rama, the band playing for a kid's 9th birthday canceled due to tire trouble on the road."

Later at the frozen lake. Donna and Michael gaze at the winter wonderland. "Quite a view." Michael complimented.

"Yeah" Donna replied, "I was starting to forget there was a world outside fighting and Rosewood."

"I know what you mean" Michael replied, "I make sure my life doesn't revolve around Berry. If it did, I'd go nuts. Good choice, by the way. This place brings back memories."

Donna remembered that he used to do hockey and that he liked skating, except the falling part. "Besides, I can't ride my bike in the winter. I don't want the weather to ruin it," he recalled.

"Good point," Donna said.

"If I weren't in one piece, I wouldn't do this." Michael smiled as leans down and kisses her softly.

"Might thoughts exactly." Donna replied, "It's amazing ho many people are out there. I wonder what their lives are like"

"Sometimes I try to guess their stories" Michael answered as he points to a stranger pulling on his skates.

He suggested that he had a financial job. Wondering who ice skates in a tie. Donna figured that he has a weirdo streak if her's skating in a business suit and betting he went spontaneously, all by himself. Michael like it and figures he goes to music show on weekends.

They decided to go skating. After they put on their skates and got onto the lake, Donna slides forward while Michael watches her with a grin. Donna skates in slow circles together, feeling the cold air and taking sights. Michael skates in front of her and turns around, skating backward so he can face her.

"I taught myself some cool skating tricks in my hockey days. Ever done a figure, eight Babe?" Michael asked.

"The tricks is to time the circles the same, 3 seconds each or so" Donna replied as she executes is.

Michael was impressed by the way she skated. "I was born to skate" Donna shouted as she did some more ice dancing.

She skates up close to Michael, meeting his eyes. Donna closes the distance between them, bringing her lips to his. Michael wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him against him as he kisses her back. After a few more kisses, Donna breaks away to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, Maria, Britney, Jocelyn, and Mia saw what happened. Maria got extremely jealous. "Donna, Donna, Donna" Maria growled in jealousy, "When is Michael going to kiss me?"

Michael and Donna suggested they should skate some more, for a sunset is coming.

The next day at lunch, Donna, Emma, Emily, and Aria was getting food when Michael came up, "Hey Babe," Michael shouted, "Had a great time yesterday."

"Me too. It was a fun escape." Donna replied.

"I wish I could go skating" Emily replied.

Michael also told them to sit with him, Wes, and Koh. Wes told them that food fights are inevitable when an entire school is tense. Also, he betted one'll happen by accident.

As they were eating their lunch, they saw a jealous Maria holding some spaghetti and tossing it to Donna. "EEEEP!" she shouted.

She accidentally got some on Luis, which makes him trip and spill ketchup all over Ezra's jacket, "Sorry Luis!" she said.

Ezra grabbed some spaghetti, but it sailed all the way to Myra with a wet smack. She was mad because it got on her new penguin skirt, she responds with a handful of mash potatoes, which hits Caleb. Koh stands up and yells, "FOOD FIGHT!"

At once, the cafeteria erupts into chaos, throwing food everywhere. Outside, Rocket was watching the fun, "This is better than going to the movies huh buddy?" he asked Groot.

"I Am Groot(No need for long lines and getting your order ready.)" Groot replied.

Koh lobs chocolate milk at Luis, who dodges by ducking under a table. "It was an accident, I swear" Luis worriedly said as he crawls under the table.

"Nishan" Sakura shouted, "Hand me the tray. There's an NPC on my left."

With her hair-tie slingshot, Sakura begins aiming food at everyone around her. "Two points" she shouted.

Donna watched as her friends are hit by edible missiles. She saw Ava with a huge plate of mac and cheese and throwing it at her. Luckily, the force made her aim at Noah instead. A slice of pizza hits Sakura in the shoulder. She fails to her knees shouting, "My FPS training has failed me!"

"This is fun!" shouted Sydney, "I'm like a warrior!"

"Students!" shouted a voice as the cafeteria fall into silence.

It was Principal Isa. Caleb emerges from the fray covered in spaghetti. He lifts the remainder of spaghetti from a nearby plate and throws it directly at the principal. It hitter her shoulder and slides down her jacket. "Mitchell, this is no behavior for a hall monitor" she shouted.

Caleb didn't care because ti was the worst thing ever happened to him. He flanged another fistful of spaghetti at her, letting him know that he quits.


	25. In the Lion's Den

After school, Donna, Emma and Michael walked into the cafeteria to see Caleb cleaning the place all by himself. It was his punishment for tossing spaghetti to Principal Isa. Donna didn't want him to clean this place himself, so Donna started cleaning, then Emma and Michael join in. Suddenly, Luis, Myra, Aiden, Sydney, and Payton join in on the action too, Sydney told him that Koh and Wes are distracting Principal Isa while they do this.

Later, the place was clean as a whistle. To celebrate, they all did a group hug. Michael joined in after Donna smirked at him. "You guys are the best friends a guy can ask for." Caleb commented, "Just promise to keep in touch with me after I get expelled.

After Michael told them that he's got an idea, "Ever since Isa threw Payton under the bus for the morning announcements, the 2 of us have been working together, trying to see if she's up to something." he explained. "We're not entirely sure what she's up to, but it seems like it's bigger than us or this school."

"Last Friday," Payton continued, "I was able to swipe Isa's backup office key. She has got to learn not to hog one of the girls' bathroom for her personal gain."

That's when they realize they'll gain more info on Isa and save Caleb from expulsion. Now they needed a way to get into the school. Aiden recalled that there's a school board meeting this Saturday, "My mom is an elementary school teacher,"

"7am, Berry High." Donna said, "Be there."

In the morning, Donna, Michael, Wes, Koh, Myra, Luis, Sydney, Payton, Emma, Aiden, and Caleb were at the school. Inside, they saw that there were hall monitors, meaning that they're running Saturday Detention too. Donna decided to sneak in herself and unlock the window for them.

She took the key, sneak into the halls, then into the office and opened the window for them to get in.

Inside, Wes decided that Caleb, Aiden and he should stand guard in case any hall monitors show up, Emma, Myra, Koh, and Luis head to the security room to check her safe, while Payton, Sydney, Michael, and Donna stay in her office for answers.

Sydney found the password to her computer, "BESTPRINCIPALEVER007" where they learned that her real name is, "Ashley Faris" and she worked at Mansingh INC, Hartfeld University, and ClickIt. Also, that her brother's real name is, "Bruce". "She has worked at numerous places within 2 years?" Donna asked.

"This is out of hand," Payton replied.

"He'd also told her that he won't blow her cover if he makes him basketball coach."

"Talk about sibling deals."

"I know right." "Here's one on ClickIt. I wonder why she left."

Donna decided to check the halls. Wes told her that they found a secret door. "Caleb and I should go in," Donna suggested.

Wes took out a bobby pin from his pocket, worked on the lock and opened the door. "Nice job," Donna commented.

Inside, they found a box of files on all the students.

Caleb Mitchell- Easy to trick, basketball jock, MUST EXPEL.

Aiden Zhou- Obsessed with music, band geek, broke Noah's wrist, trouble.

Michael Harrison _- Techie rebel, willing to help news, has involvement with Donna, Sentence to Tiger news, possible hall monitor, parents are a bit rogue.

Emma Hawkings- Shy girl, rare to cause an uproar, leave me, too meek to be a hall monitor.

Luis Marino- Videogamer, has a thing for Emma Hawkings, geek, leave be.

Myra Khandaar- Band geek, bonds with Aiden and Luis, could be a future troublemaker.

Sydney Kym- ADHD, preppy cheerleader, troublemaker.

Payton Saunders- Head of prom and winter formal, party crasher, possible hall monitor.

Nishan Khandaar- Science and math geek, leave alone, has a thing for Sakura

Mia Warren- Big time mean girl at school, Maria's follower, a cheerleader from Hearst, family rebel, must leave be.

Koh Sunya- Troublemaker, rebel, skips class, detention at minimum.

Ezra Mitchell- Caleb's older brother, musician, suspend, can't let music disrupt me.

Julian Castillo- Football legend, crush on Autumn, refuse to be hall monitor, keep watch.

Sakura Watanabe- Cares more about mobile games, DO NOT CROSS, Leave be.

Maria Flores- Hotheaded, craves perfection, can't be tricked, break spirit and pin her a troublemaker.

Frank Walter- Attached to Payton Saunders, jock, bouncer, hall monitor with reservation.

Autumn Brooks- Quiet, reserved, photographer, Hall monitor, to turn Julian and Wes to the good side.

Morgan Jennings- Blue haired monster, loyal like a mercenary, hall monitor with right incentive.

Wes Porter-King of rebels, knows everything, must expel.

"Ugh Donna" Caleb said, "You might wanna look at this

Donna saw a file with her name on it

Donalie Solo- Clear leader, a little strange, rumor of a small plant on her shoulder, late to class, broke into Hearst, cheerleader, EXPELL.

"If Principal Isa finds out about Groot, I'm doomed." Donna thought to herself.

"I won't let her expel you," Caleb continue, "You're the glue that holds us all together."

"Thanks Caleb," Donna replied with a smile.

As they got out, they rushed into the security room where Luis, Emma and Myra found a Mansingh badge that says, "Lana Harel" and the really expensive medical bill for Noah. "We need to round everyone up." Donna said, "Now!"

Later, they arrived in the science room where they had a pep talk. Michael fiddled with the cameras so no one can suspect their here. "Now let's talk everyone," Michael said, "What evil things has Isa done."

"She has files on all of us," Caleb answered, "Very creepy."

"And she's trying to expel me." Donna replied.

"Plus she took the funding to cover for Noah's medical bills." Emma continued.

"Plus her real name is "Ashley Faris" and her brother, "Bruce Faris" a.k.a "Coach Isa" blackmailed her so he wouldn't blow her cover." Sydney replied.

"I can't believe that she faked the bill, so she could have our money." Myra growled.

"Also" Koh interrupted, "She has a name called, "Alexia Safar" in Hartfeld" I found a Hartfeld ID while I was looking around."

"Wait a minute" Donna realized as she showed the Mansingh ID, "I bet Lana Harel was a legal name before she went to Berry High."

"Fake IDS, numerous places she worked at for the past 5 years?," Donna asked, "She's a criminal!"

"So what do we do?" Payton asked.

"I say we start from the beginning." Donna suggested, "We go to Clickit."

"That's nice but there's one problem," Aiden interrupted, "Clickit is in California and we're in Pennsylvania."

"Hey" Luis realized something, "There's a video convention in Philadelphia. Maybe a few of us can go."

"Good idea." Michael answered, "Better yet, let's make it a double date with myself, Emma, Donnie, and you Luis."

"Okay!" Luis replied as Emma and Donna looked into each other in horror.


	26. Blind Date

Back at her home, Donna was confused, "This is great" Donna shouted, "Luis and Michael want us to a double date to the Internet Video Convention in Philadelphia and we can't let them know I'm from another galaxy."

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked,

"Could you 2 twerps keep it down," shouted Rocket, "I'm trying to watch Dodgeball: The Underdog Story. I'm about to watch the part where the hero does it blindfolded."

Donna started to smile, "What Rocket said just gave me an idea." she said.

The next day, they were riding The Millennium Falcon with Jumbaa, Pleakley, Threepio, and Artoo accompanying them. "Thanks for bringing us along Donna," Jumbaa said.

"No Prob." Donna replied, "There's nothing wrong with being with an old friend."

"So far from the emails we sent to the places she worked at, we know that Isa uses to work for Mansingh until she got fired because her project didn't produce results," Emma explained. "Not to mention all they poured millions of dollars they put into it."

"And at Hartfeld," Donna replied, "She resigned unexpectedly, all because all of the finances went missing around then."

"Are you sure bringing your boyfriends on the Millennium Falcon was a good idea?" Pleakley asked as they heard a bang from the kitchen.

Emma and Donna rushed to the ship to find Luis going around the ship blindfolded, "Luis," Emma shouted, "You shouldn't be wandering off."

"Sorry," Luis answered.

They both took Luis to a sleeping quarter where Michael was also blindfolded, "Are you going around this airplane blindfolded as a good idea, Babe?" Michael asked.

"It is." Donna answered, "If you look at the interior of the plane, you wouldn't like it."

Later, they arrived in Philadelphia. Emma and Donna brought out their boyfriends, removed their blindfolds and show them the exterior of the Philadelphia convention center, "The Philly Video Expo."

"This is where Clickit is showing their videos," Donna explained. "They decided to give some East Coast taste this year."

"How are we gonna get in?" Michael asked.

"Well," Donna answered, "My old friends CLST is playing there.

"You know CLST?" Luis asked in excitement.

"Doesn't everyone?" Donna asked.

They walked backstage where they were stopped by a bouncer, "I'm here to see CLST," Donna explained, "Donna Solo."

"Yes," The bouncer said as he read the list, "You and your friends can go ahead."

Emma remembered that Clickit Video is where they did Which Spicy Pepper and Matches Your Soul was created. Suddenly, CLST appears and all grown up, "Donna" Cho shouted.

"Cho, Lec, Sunny, Teal!" she shouted, "It's good to see you again!"

"And you must be Donna's friends from Rosewood." Sunny replied.

"We've heard your latest song, "Armed and Ready" Emma recalled.

"So," Michael replied, "You guys are in the latest Clickit Video?"

"That's right," Teal answered.

"We're huge fans," Donna replied.

"We'll take you to the masters of Clickit." Lec replied, "But be warned, the man in charge is not to be messed with."

They introduced Donna and the others to TJ and Martin. TJ who was a blonde man with a blue vest and Martin, who was a handsome man with a yellow shirt and tie. "Hello," Donna greeted, "We're here to talk about Ashley Faris."

"You're the girl who gave us the email about her," Martin recalled.

"How can I forget her, she's a hot babe." TJ recalled, "But she also spent money like MC Hammer."

"What happened?" Emma asked

Martin explained that they'll give them the info if they get involved in a live viral video of their cupcake video. Luis admitted that he was allergic to chocolate, is camera shy, and is afraid of public speaking, so Emma decided to fill in for him while Donna decided to do it too. "Mikey," she said to her boyfriend, "You'll handle the camera."

During the last few minutes, Donna and Emma created their own cupcake with chocolate batter, blue frosting, and white star sprinkles. In the end, they called the cupcake, "Galaxy Galore". Martin was impressed by the way they performed. Everyone cheered for their performance.

"Now you can give us the info on Ashley," Donna said with a smile.

Martin explained that she started off as an accountant. Over time, the company went into debt and all of their money was lost. Luckily, everything went cha-ching when they fired her due to budget cuts. "I Am Groot(Just like she deserves to be fired from Berry)" Groot whispered.

Martin showed the file on the miscellaneous expenses, which was more than three times what they spent the previous year. Teal also showed them the deposits from Berry, Clickit, and everywhere she worked, "Martin gave me permission to go into Faris' bank account when he told us about her charade."

"We were looking for some concrete evidence and this is it." Donna smiled as everyone else cheered.

"Are you going to stay to watch us perform?" Sunny asked.

"Of course," Donna answered.

Later, CLST was ready to perform for their live Clickit performance, "This goes out to our old friend, "Donna Solo"!"

"It happens every night

I watch my world ignite

But there's no waking from this nightmare

The stage is always set

The place I can't forget

The hidden eyes, that I can feel there

My eyes are open wide

I'm racing to her side

There's nothing that I won't do for her

But this is not a dream

My mind repeats the scene

I can't forget it and it's torture

That was before

But not anymore

I've left it behind

As much as I lost

Once I'm across I'll find

I've found the strength to grow so much more

A whisper to a roar

No more crying

It's time for me to soar

Feel like I'm finally unbroken

Feel like I'm back from the dead

My strength back and confidence growing

Out of my way

Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready (Armed and Ready)

I'm ready (Armed and Ready)

Feeling pretty (Armed and Ready)

Remember all too well

My time of living hell

The night my enemy would conquer

But now I've been set free

Lived through the tragedy

You'll wish you'd killed me; now I'm stronger!

I am the golden one

Who burns just like the sun

Next time we meet is your disaster

I'll bring the punishment

Your song will be lament

Revenge, my happy ever after

My misery

My agony

Has taught me to fly

The pain I went through

Left me with a new

Warcry!

I'll live my life like every day's the last

No living in the past

Best day's ever

I'm never looking back

Feel like I'm finally unbroken

Feel like I'm back from the dead

My strength back and confidence growing

Out of my way

Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready (Armed and Ready)

I'm ready (Armed and Ready)

Feeling pretty (Armed and Ready)

Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart

Just call me, "sir"

Try to resist once you meet my new fist

Bye-bye

Just look at the fire in my eyes

And bring my strawberry sunrise

It was you who began it

Now you're saying: "God damn it."

Next time, there's no compromise

Feel like I'm finally unbroken

Oh, now I'm back from the dead

Strength back, confidence growing

Out of my way

Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)

Ready (Armed and Ready)

I'm ready (Armed and Ready)

Feeling pretty armed and ready" Sunny sang.

Later that day, Emma went up to Donna, "Do we have to blindfold them again?"

"Nope." Donna answered, "I gave them bloomed milk with extra blorm milk, long enough for them to stay asleep until we get back to Rosewood."

"How will we wake them up?" Emma asked.

"There are 2 ways to wake them up," Donna answered, "Give them some hot coffee or sprinkle water in their eyes. Usually if anyone under 13 drinks it, just do the sprinkling."

They walked up to The Millennium Falcon where they saw Jumbaa and Pleakley carrying them. Threepio explained that they gave them blorm milk while they were in a coffee shop.

As they were flying to Rosewood, Donna got a call from Caleb, he told them that they found Ex-Principal Hughs at a sports themed restaurant and explained everything while they were in Philly.

The next day, she met Maria, Ex-Principal Hughs, Michael, and Dad S. Maria explained that he's a detective for the Rosewood Police Department and they assigned him the Isa case. "I can't wait to see her in handcuffs." Donna smiled, "She finally gets the justice she deserves."

"I Am Groot(You can say that again.)" Groot whispered

"I'm going to get the camera ready because this is going to be memorable," Michael said.


	27. Isa's Downfall

In the broadcasting room, Principal Isa and Coach Isa were announcing the daily lunch when Dad S, Ex-Principal Hughs Maria, and Donna barged, "Stop the charade Principal Isa!" Donna shouted.

"Miss. Solo, what's going on?" Principal Isa asked in rage.

"Don't be stupid." Maria said, "Ashley Faris."

"Or should say, "Lana Harel" and,"Alexia Safar," Ex-Principal Hughes said, "You really do like to play pretend, don't you?"

"And don't think we don't know your real identity too, Bruce." Dad S shouted.

"Mr. Harrison, turn off the camera," yelled Principal Isa.

"Please, and get Donna from going to juvenile hall? No way Faris-breath." Michael said.

Ashley and Bruce dart out the door before anyone can stop her. Donna, Michael, Mia, Maria, and Ex-Principal Hugs follow them to the library. Ashley kicked off her heels and threw them at Donna, only for Mia to grab them. They followed the duo to the hallway in time for them to split up. Donna knew that she couldn't let Ashley get away, so she decided to tail her while the others go after Bruce.

She followed Ashley through the foreign language halls, then English, then Math. As Donna ran past the classrooms, students run out to join her. Soon there's a massive pack following her.

They make it to the hallway with Ashley getting into her car. The hall monitors decided to rebel against her, they rushed up and blocked her, "Don't make me run over you whiny pigs!" she growled

Then a police car came. Donna tells the officer that Ashley Faris is in her car. "Miss, step out of the vehicle and put your hands up, or I will be first to add, 'resisting arrest' to the charges against you." the officer growled.

"Fine!" Ashley snapped, "But don't forget about my brother, he's as guilty as I am."

"No, I'm not" Bruce shouted as he came in handcuffed by Dad S, "I only did this to keep your secret safe and to coach basketball."

"Tell it to judge!" Dad S shouted.

As the Faris Siblings were arrested, everyone cheered!

Later that day, Mrs. Maddox announced that school will be canceled, "Furthermore, the school board will be looking into restoring the funds that Ashley stole." Mrs. Maddox explained, "Most notably, the concert band should be able to go on their spring break trip after all. They will not be able to restore the funds in time for the winter dance, but instead, they'll be providing additional funding for the prom. The police and the school board should have more news about the Ashley Faris scandal in the next few days."

"What about a new principal?" Nishan asked.

"Next week, Mrs. Rivera from Santa Cecelia High School will be the new principal next week"

"Ex-Principal Hughs won't return?" Emma asked Donna, quietly.

"It's best if she goes back to her restaurant job." Donna suggested, "Think about it, she treated us like kids, while Faris treated us like prisoners."

"Good point." Caleb whispered, "Can't wait to get back home.

Later at home, Donna was playing Sugar Rush: Cycle Cones when she got an incoming message from Aiden, "So I see your parents got you out early." Donna suggested.

"They did, they also promise to listen to me" Aiden replied.

"That Faris Freak has fooled all of us." Donna replied back, "She also knew that your suspension would be a shock to your folks. That's part of why she picked you."

"Hey Kiddo!" shouted Rocket, "Your boyfriend is here."

By her door, Michael was there. "I figure I could stop by to see how my gal is doing," Michael said as he kissed her. "Maria has just got her news position back. I had enough excitement for the year, from now one it'll be just filming and focusing on you."

"I am Groot(How sweet)" Groot whispered.

Then she got a message from Payton. She explained that she had an idea, bring the Winter Dance to her mansion. The only thing left is to pick a theme. She figured she should try Pink Paris theme on SnapTrap, then a Colorful Cirque that she found after she left school. "I saw we do Colorful Cirque."

"Your right Donna" Payton replied with a smile, "This will make the party a blast!."


	28. Time To Party

Later that night, Donna was figuring out what to wear for the party. Baby Groot was dancing to, "Get This Party Started" when it gave Donna an idea. She looked through her dressers and found a pink top n blue skirt, "This is perfect" she smiled, "Thanks, Groot.

"I am Groot(Your welcome Donna)" Groot said.

Even MooRoo liked the outfit. "Come on Kiddo!" shouted Rocket, "I need the dough for the party!"

At Saunders Mansion, she saw the place covered in colorful banners and balloons. A clown juggles bowling pins across the room, while a large crowd gathers around him. "Whoa Groot, Payton really took the cirque theme to an 11," Donna whispered.

She saw Emma wearing a pink outfit she found, "I found this in the attic." Emma explained.

Payton spots them from across the room. She immediately rushed over and hugs them. She also liked the clothes their wearing, "You 2 really know how to pull off an outfit." she commented.

She told Donna that she had other parties here. Nishan's 12th birthday party, a holiday party, and her 7th grade Halloween party.

As she walked off, she saw Michael and a few students playing Spin The Bottle, Caleb and Aiden making cocktails, and Emily and Sakura playing video games.

Sakura showed her how to play the game, "The Limbs" where you can control your own avatar, Caleb and Aiden help her make her own drink called, "Sugar Starlight" and Michael told them about Spin The Bottle: Saunders edition, where they tell each other their crazy events. When the bottle hit Donna, she told them about entering a dancing competition for Mad Styles and won 2nd place.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Payton asked, "Come one, come all! Gather round for a performance unlike any other!"

Acrobats in sparkling costumes cartwheel and dance into the room, mixing with the crowd. Aiden was glad the clowns weren't there because he's scared of them. Then he asked a volunteer for the audience, he picked Sydney. She started to do the routine and adding her own final flair, "I bet you can join the circus." Caleb suggested.

"And let my parents freak, forget it." Sydney giggled.

Just then, a ribbon dancer loops around her silk around Donna and tugs her to where a trapeze artist is standing on a swing. She shows Donna where to put her hands and feet and the swings lifts her into the air. Donna kicks her legs and swings higher, soaring above her friends on the ground. After a few moments, the trapeze artist glides through the air beside her. She steps onto the swing, slowing it to a calmer pace. When it's steady again, she helped Donna back on the ground, "

"That was incredible" Emma shouted.

"Impressive performance," Aiden shouted.

"Let's hear it for our Guests of honor, Donna Solo and Michael Harrison" shouted Payton.

Everyone pushed Michael up to the top of the stairs, "Donna, Michael, Donna, Michael!" everyone shouted, except for Mia and Maria.

"You guys know how to make a girl feel special." Donna smiled.

"Speaking of special" Myra said as she pushed them to a closet "Time for 7 minutes in heaven!"

She didn't know what was going on, "Trust me, Don." Myra smiled.

She pushed them into the closet and closed the door, "You first," Donna whispered.

"Donna," Michael explained quietly, "I'm not really one for traditional romantic stuff, especially labels." "People threw them around and it seemed so dumb, but I changed my mind. I started thinking if I used a label for you, it would mean something real. I've wanted to be with you since the first day of school."

"Me too." Donna smiled.

"I am Groot(Go Donna)" Groot whispered.

"I've been trusting my instincts for weeks, and it paid off." Michael replied, "Besides, I feel safer with you than anyone here. Donna wanna be my Gal."

"I thought you never asked," Donna answered as she blushed.

As they were about to kiss, Myra opened the door. As they were all looking, Donna looks at Michael and kisses him, which made everyone, except Maria and Mia cheer.

"I knew it would be tonight" Myra shouted.

"So Donna" Sydney said, "How does it feel?"

"Grateful to have such a wonderful boochiboo." Donna smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Boochi-what?" Michael asked.

"A Sweetheart" Donna explained.

"Ten out of ten" Myra replied. "Cutest couple at Berry High."

Then Rocket decided to spice things up a notch, he turned on the famous song, "Out on The First Day" and everyone started to dance.


End file.
